Becoming an Outer Senshi
by Winde
Summary: Story about the Outers becoming Senshi, and fighting an evil Villian out to destroy them. Please read and comment! ~~FINISHED~~
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I didn't make up sailormoon, therefore, it's not mine. Please do not take any of the characters in this story that were made up. If you wish to use them or their attacks (Which were also made up), please e-mail me at Jupiter123@excite.com. Kiwiwkiwa's name came to me while i was looking at a bottle of Sunsweet Kiwi lotion. Aya, Nevlin, and Cariage, were made up by Chibineptune8 (Chibineptune8@netscape.com) and their attacks. Carla came from the Records of Loddus War...Her name did, not her looks or her attacks...This story takes place after The Inners found out about them being Senshi...It continues into battle with the Outers, not just Becoming the Outer Senshi...Enjoy! ~Haruka

  
  


Sighing, "Oh, I never thought that it would be this hard to find the other senshi!"   
Setsuna walks down the street towards the Tenth Street Shopping Center. She looked on the window of the café and noticed a handsome man sitting at a table alone. She thought to herself, "I wonder if he would like to chat?"   
As she got closer she noticed that this guy looked awfully familiar. "Do you mind if I sit down?"   
"No, I don't." the person at the table said.  
"My name is Setsuna, what's yours?"   
"Mine is Haruka, it's nice to meet you Setsuna, that's a pretty name."   
"Arigatou, yours is nice too. If you don't mind me asking, do I know you from somewhere?"  
Haruka looks up and Setsuna remembers where she's seen HER before.  
"No, I'm sorry, you must have me mixed up with someone else…I've never seen you before in my life."  
"I'm sorry to keep asking you questions, but are you sure you don't know me?"  
Haruka looks harder at Setsuna.   
"No, I'm Sorry."  
"That's ok, I have to go, maybe we'll meet again!"  
"Maybe, nice talking to you Setsuna-san."  
"You too Haruka-san."  
"Ja ne!"  
"Ja ne!"  
Setsuna walked out of the café with her hands quietly folded in front of her. She knew that Haruka would see her again, and very soon.  


Haruka tips the waitress who is drooling over her, and leaves the café. She was thinking to herself about how that woman didn't drool over her like everyone else. This thoroughly confused Haruka, so she decided to go looking for Setsuna. She starts going in the direction that she saw Setsuna go. Haruka looks for Setsuna for hours, but is having no luck in finding her.  
"Geez, She is sure hard to find!"  
Haruka turned around and started to head for her apartment.  


Haruka opened her apartment door to find that the lights were all on.  
"That's odd, I didn't have them on this morning."  
Haruka throws the keys on the counter and goes into her bedroom. She throws her coat on the bed and opens the dresser drawer to find her P.J.'s. She starts to undress and puts on her flannel pajamas. Haruka turns out the lights and goes into the living room to watch some motorcross bike racing, before she hits the bed.  


Haruka feels herself getting really tired and decided to go to bed. She turns off the t.v and walks into her bedroom. Haruka pulls down the covers of her bed, not knowing what she was in for tonight. She snuggled up in her warm blankets ands pushed her short blonde hair off her face. She fell asleep very quickly because she was very tired that day. Haruka was having a peaceful dream when it was shattered due to the reoccurring dream she had almost every night. She kept seeing the world coming closer and closer to the end. Everyone was being killed and no one could stop it. A bright light then appeared that she had not seen before. It got closer and closer and Haruka could start to see a figure of a woman forming with each inching step. She yelled out  
"Who are you and why are you doing this to Earth!"   
"You are mistaken, I'm not the one doing this to this precious planet."  
The voice sounded very familiar to Haruka and she could see the face of this mysterious person.   
"Who are you? Come closer so that I can see your face clearly!" The woman came out of the light and Haruka was in awe, this woman was Setsuna, but she was in different clothes than before.  
"I don't understand! Why have you come here and…"  
"I am Sailor Pluto, keeper of the Time Gate. I have come to tell you that you are one of the chosen Senshi that has been lost for years. I've come back to give you your memories and powers back. You and I along with the other senshi that I'm looking for are the only ones who can stop this destruction from coming."  
"Why have you chosen me? Who are the others? How many are there?"  
"I didn't choose you, you will understand completely what I'm saying to you when your memory is returned to you. I don't know the others until I meet them in normal life like I met you. There are four Outer senshi including you and I that are like us, and 5 inner senshi, and one of the inner senshi is the princess of the moon, who we have been sworn to protect forever. Along with the King of Earth, who calls himself Tuxedo mask. They are Sailormoon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus. These are the five inner senshi. Sailor Chibimoon, is the senshi in training and not to mention the daughter of the princess of the moon and Prince of Earth, and tuxedo mask is King of Earth. The outer senshi include Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, and you, Sailor Uranus. We need to find out who the other two outer senshi are and find the inner senshi."  
"But how do we do that?"  
"You'll understand once you have become Sailor Uranus."  
"So, how do I become Sailor Uranus?"  
Just then a henshin stick appeared out of nowhere.  
"Take that and call out Uranus Planet Power Make Up!"  
"Whatever! Uranus Planet Power Make Up!"  
Suddenly Haruka found herself transforming and couldn't believe her eyes. Her real clothes had disappeared and this wave of light surrounded her and a new outfit was put on her. Haruka was not used to wearing skirts, especially this short! She suddenly crossed her arms in front of her hoping that no one would she her like this and ask her why she's wearing a skirt.  
"Don't worry Uranus, no one knows your civilian identity."  
"Civilian, you say it like I'm not human!"  
"Well you are human, but your name is not Ten'ou Haruka, it's Uranus, or Princess of the planet Uranus, however you chose to see it."  
"This is all confusing me!"  
"Once we find all of the Outer Senshi, then you'll understand fully about your past, you'll understand everything, including our mission."  
"I hope so, this is becoming too much for me!"  
"In time, in time."  


  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I didn't make up sailormoon, therefore, it's not mine. Please do not take any of the characters in this story that were made up. If you wish to use them or their attacks (Which were also made up), please e-mail me at Jupiter123@excite.com. Kiwiwkiwa's name came to me while i was looking at a bottle of Sunsweet Kiwi lotion. Aya, Nevlin, and Cariage, were made up by Chibineptune8 (Chibineptune8@netscape.com) and their attacks. Carla came from the Records of Loddus War...Her name did, not her looks or her attacks...This story takes place after The Inners found out about them being Senshi...It continues into battle with the Outers, not just Becoming the Outer Senshi...Enjoy! ~Haruka

  
  


Haruka and Setsuna detransformed and went back to Haruka's house to talk about things. On the way, they passed the art gallery and they decided to stop in for a minute.  
"Wow! Look at this painting!"  
"I know isn't it gorgeous Haruka."  
"I've never seen a more beautiful painting in my life time…well, this one at least." Haruka chuckled to herself.  
"Here's one by the same artist…but it looks so horrible, like the end of the…"  
"World." A beautiful voice behind them said. They both turned around to see this beautiful aqua tressed girl about Haruka's age smiling at them.  
"You painted this?" Haruka said puzzled. "How could you paint something so beautiful and then this?"  
"I had a dream about this…can we talk somewhere else?"  
"We're on the way back to my place if you would like to join us."  
"That would be nice…are you two going out? You make a beautiful couple."  
"We'll talk about that too when we're back at my place. By the way, I didn't catch your name miss."  
"Well, it's Kaiou Michiru."  
The three ladies walked down the street towards Haruka's apartment. As they walked, Haruka couldn't help but stare at Michiru, and wonder < Do I know her from somewhere? > She was caught though, for Michiru knew she was being watched.  
"Looking for something?"  
"Oh, Gommen ne, I was just admiring you hair, you look like someone I once knew."  
This made Setsuna listen in on their conversation. "Really? I thought the same thing about you! Maybe we knew each other in a previous life."  
Haruka turned away and blushed a little.  
"Gommen ne, I thought you would believe in reincarnation. I didn't…"  
"It's not that…don't worry about it."  
Haruka glanced at Setsuna and she smiled and nodded.  
They were quiet the rest of the way home.  


They made their way to the elevator door and waited for it to arrive.  
"This is a nice apartment building you have…um, I never caught your name."  
"Ten'ou Haruka, and a…"  
"So Michiru how long have you lived in Tokyo?"  
Setsuna glanced at Haruka and the glance told her that she shouldn't have done that. The elevator came and the three of them got on. They were the only ones on it so they were free to talk about anything.  
"I've lived here as long as I can remember, the only thing is I can't remember anything from before I was three."  
"Neither can I Michiru! How about you Setsuna?"  
"I've remembered everything about both my lives."  
"So you believe in reincarnation?"  
"Hai, that's what I need…"  
"The water is so beautiful with the sun setting over the horizon isn't it? Gommen ne, I didn't mean to interrupt you. Onegai, continue."  
At that time the doors of the elevator opened and they walked to Haruka's door. It was on the tenth floor so they had a very good view of Tokyo. When Haruka opened the door, she forgot that her apartment was a mess.  
"Please excuse my house, it's a mess right now. I haven't had time to clean it."  
Haruka then tossed her coat onto the floor and shut the door behind her guests. Michiru kindly picked up Haruka's coat and dusted it off and hung it on the back of the door.  
"Would any of you like some tea?"  
"Hai."  
"Hai."  
Michiru walked over to the window overlooking Tokyo.  
"This is a nice view you have Haruka, such a good view of the water…I love the water…I don't know why, I've always had a passion for it. Do you live here by yourself Haruka or does a lucky lady live her with you?"  
"We need to talk." Haruka said walking out with the tea. "You see, I'm not dating Setsuna, and I'm female."  
"Gommen ne Haruka, You just look very masculine, and…"  
"I know, it's not your fault Michiru, a lot of girls drool over me, and sometimes I find it amusing, but I knew you had just misunderstood."  
They drank their tea and had a wonderful conversation.  
"Michiru, what I brought you here to tell you was that, well…I can only show you."  
With that, Setsuna and Haruka's Henshin sticks appeared and they transformed into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Pluto. Michiru was at a loss for words. Suddenly, another Henshin stick appeared from nowhere and landed in Michiru's lap.   
"Yell Neptune Planet Power Make Up!"  
"Nani?"  
"Just do what Setsu…I mean Pluto Says Michiru."  
"Ok, Neptune Planet Power Make Up!"  
Suddenly, Michiru's clothing disappeared and water surrounded her and went through a series of movements and was finally in her new fuku. She was surprised to see what she was wearing.  
"What does this mean?" She say glancing towards Haruka.  
"You are now a part of the Outer senshi, I don't understand it fully yet either, but Pluto says we'll know soon enough."  
"Yes, once we find the other senshi, everything from you past life will return to you."  
Michiru looked herself over, the shoes, and outfit, everything, seemed so familiar to her, yet she didn't know why. Without another word, they all detransformed and sat down on the chairs and couch in the living room.  
"There's something important I must tell you now since you don't remember it. DO NOT tell anyone of your other identity, they are not to know…never transform in front of civilians, when in uniform, you call each other by their given planet name. For example, I'm Pluto, Haruka's Uranus, and you're Neptune…that's what we call each other so as not to reveal our true identities. Is that understood?"  
"Hai!"  
"Hai!"  
"Setsuna, how come you remembered everything?"  
"Well, Haruka, I was never reborn on this earth like you guys were. I'm the keeper of the time gate and I was not there when the Moon Kingdom was destroyed."  
"Why?"  
"Michiru, my job is to guard the gates of time in case some one plans a time attack. I'm always supposed to be there. Even though I leave when I'm need here with you guys, that's why you'll rarely see me."  
"Oh."  
The three women sit quietly sipping tea, Setsuna in a chair and Haruka and Michiru on the couch.  
"It's a good thing I found you both one after the other, you guys were very close in your past life…that's…"  
"Why I felt like I new Michiru when I first saw her."  
"Hai."  
The two on the couch didn't notice it but Setsuna did, they were getting closer by the second.  


Setsuna thanked Haruka for the tea, but said she must go, for she had to tend to the time gates again.  
"Arigatou Haruka-san."  
"Ja ne!"  
"Ja ne!"  
"Ja ne!" Setsuna disappeared within seconds.  
"Haruka."  
"Hai?"  
"Do you mind if I crash here tonight, my place is on the other side of Tokyo and I…"  
"Sure, I'll show you were you can sleep and give you some clothes."  
"Arigatou, Haruka."  
Haruka didn't respond, she just smiled at Michiru, she was starting to get some memory back already and it was of her and Michiru. She took Michiru's hand, which surprised Michiru and led her to her bedroom.  
"You can sleep in my bed tonight Michiru."  
"Oh, I couldn't impose."  
"It's quite all right, I'll sleep on the couch, and I'll be all right. There are some clothes in the top drawer for you…Oyasumi nasi, Michiru."  
"Oyasumi nasi, Haruka, I'll see you when I wake up tomorrow."  
"Hai." Haruka leaned towards Michiru and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. She was a little startled, but she welcomed the warm feeling she got when Haruka was near. She knew that she was in for some good dreams tonight.  


Michiru put on a pair of pajama shorts and a tee shirt that were a little too big for her. She felt comfortable in them though. They made her feel secure and warm. She climbed into the bed and fell right to sleep. Haruka had forgotten something in her room and decided to go back and get it. She knocked lightly.  
"Michiru, may I come in for a second?" no sound came from the room except a light breathing that Michiru made. Haruka opened the door quietly and found what she was looking for. She looked at Michiru sound asleep and went over to her and gave her  
another light kiss, this time on the lips. Michiru moved  
slightly, but didn't wake up. Haruka decided that she would just sleep in her bedroom tonight, but in the chair alongside the bed so she could watch Michiru sleeping. She changed into her  
pajamas and found an extra blanket and sat down in the chair  
while watching Michiru sleeping peacefully in her bed. Something inside Haruka told her to get in the bed and sleep with Michiru, but she didn't want to jeopardize this newly found friendship just yet.  


It was just before sunrise and a little light was shining in on Michiru. She woke up feeling safe and secure. She looked over to where the beautiful blonde lay sleeping in the chair. She  
smiled, for parts of her memory too came back and they were of her and Haruka. She quietly lifted herself out from underneath the covers and leaned over to where Haruka lay peacefully  
sleeping. She gently kissed Haruka on the lips, trying not to wake her, but she felt a hand on the back of her head holding her there and she knew she was awake.  
"Ohayo sunshine!"  
"Ohayo Princess of the ocean. I can't believe the dream I'm having, I've never seen a princess more beautiful…"  
But before Haruka could finish what she was saying, Michiru had hit her over the head with the pillow.  
"What was that for?" Haruka asked starting to get an evil grin on her face.  
"Well, if you want to know, you'll have to pry it out of me!" Michiru said playfully.  
"In that case!"  
Haruka jumped on the bed and started tickling Michiru, until she couldn't take it anymore. She stopped what she was doing and lay down next to Michiru and just stared into those beautiful blue eyes.  
"It looks like I'm looking into the ocean."  
Michiru blushed slightly, burying her face into the covers.  
Haruka lifted the covers and looked at her eyes again. They just stared into one anothers eyes, until they were snapped back to reality when Setsuna was knocking on the bedroom door.  
"You two in here?" she didn't even had to ask, she knew the answer. Setsuna opened the door to find the two of them on the bed looking at Setsuna.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt here."  
"It's ok Setsuna, there's nothing going on here." Michiru said politely.  
"It's nice to know that the two of you are remembering at least a little of your past. I'm glad for you two."  
Michiru and Haruka smiled and they got up to get ready for the day.  


  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I didn't make up sailormoon, therefore, it's not mine. Please do not take any of the characters in this story that were made up. If you wish to use them or their attacks (Which were also made up), please e-mail me at Jupiter123@excite.com. Kiwiwkiwa's name came to me while i was looking at a bottle of Sunsweet Kiwi lotion. Aya, Nevlin, and Cariage, were made up by Chibineptune8 (Chibineptune8@netscape.com) and their attacks. Carla came from the Records of Loddus War...Her name did, not her looks or her attacks...This story takes place after The Inners found out about them being Senshi...It continues into battle with the Outers, not just Becoming the Outer Senshi...Enjoy! ~Haruka

  
  


Haruka took what she was going to wear for the day into the bathroom and shut the door. Michiru just took a pair of clothes that Haruka had laid out for her and just changed right there while Setsuna was in the living room waiting for them. Setsuna was thinking to herself while they were changing. *I'm glad that they remember parts of their past, but it's almost time that they know their full past. I just have to find…*  
"Ohayo, Setsuna-san."  
"Ohayo, Michiru-san, Haruka-san."  
Haruka didn't say anything, just smiled back at her. She had her arm wrapped around Michiru's waist and Michiru had her head on Haruka's shoulder.  
"I think I have found the last outer senshi. She's a young girl of about 11 or 12."  
"How can that be? She's so young! We're a lot older that her!" Michiru looked at Haruka and Haruka calmed down a bit.  
"I think that if she's an outer senshi Haruka, that we should just except her, even if she's younger that us."  
"You're absolutely right Michiru. But I must warn you. She is the…"  
Just then the door to Haruka's apartment flew open, and there stood a girl about 11 or 12 out of breath.  
"Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa. I have found you at last!"  
Michiru and Haruka looked at each other puzzled, and Setsuna laughed.  
"Glad you found us Hotaru-chan. Come join us."  
With that, Hotaru went to Michiru and Haruka and jumped in their laps.  
"Michiru, Haruka, I'd like you to meet Hotaru. There's something I got to show you Hotaru-chan. Come here and stand here for a minute."  
Hotaru did as she was told and stood over there while Setsuna looked at Michiru, and Haruka, still puzzled, and said, "let's do it!"  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!"  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"  
"MAKE UP!"  
Hotaru just looked at them while they were transforming in awe. They finished and Hotaru suddenly remembered something.  
"SATURN PLANET POWER MAKE UP!"  
She too was transformed into a beautiful sailor senshi too, but looked a little different.  
"Neptune, Uranus, I'd like you to meet Saturn, the…"  
"Sailor of Destruction." Saturn said with a grin on her face. Suddenly, something appeared in her hands, and Neptune and  
Uranus, remembered everything about their pasts.  
"It's been a long time Saturn." Uranus said grinning.  
"It has Uranus, but I'm not here to destroy anything…yet. I was awakened but my destruction powers are not needed so I am just like you with other powers."  
"Yes, she will fight along side us in the battle that is coming up. When the time comes, she might need to destroy everything, but that will probably not be necessary."  
The four of them detransformed and sat down together, Hotaru in Setsuna's lap. It was like a family reunion. Everyone was there and they couldn't be happier. By the time that they finished everything, it was about noon. So they decided to go out and get some food.   


They were walking towards the café when a blonde girl with what looked like meatballs on her head, bumped into them. Haruka was about ready to tell the person who hit her off, when she looked up.  
"Odango atama?"  
"Nani?"  
Haruka then saw Mamoru and bowed down a little to the both of them, while Ami, Rei, Minako, and Makoto looked on in amazement. She didn't like Usagi, but she respected her as Neo-Queen Serenity.  
*What is she doing? Does she know about Usako's and my past? But how? * Haruka looked Mamoru in the eyes and they told her that she knew everything about them and their past.  
"I'm sorry, do we know you?" Makoto said a little angered. Setsuna looked at the outer senshi, then the inner and she thought she might as well tell them, for they haven't gotten their memories all the way back. Suddenly Luna and Artemis  
jumped at the outers and looked then straight in the eyes, then noticed that they looked very familiar. Setsuna gave one glance to the two cats and they knew it was she, Pluto, the Keeper of the Time Gates. They quickly jumped down and Rei had something to say.  
"I'm getting bad energy here guys."  
"Rei, do not worry about them, we need to have a meeting, all of us here." No one argued with Luna, for they knew she was right. They all walked back to Mamoru's place for he was the only one who lived alone, besides the outers. They all gathered together and  
everyone found a seat. The outers sat on the couch and the  
inners and Mamoru, sat in chairs and on the floor.  
"What I brought you all here to talk about today is very  
important. Usagi and friends, You remember what I told you about when you would get your full memories back?"  
"Hai!"  
"Well, what did we need to do in order to gain that?"  
"Find the others like us."  
"Girls you have nothing to hide from these four here. For we have just found…"  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!"  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"  
"SATURN PLANET POWER!"  
"MAKE UP!"  
The inners were in shock, they hadn't thought that these four were the outer senshi that they were looking for. *That's why she bowed she knew we were the Future queen and king of crystal Tokyo because she is one of the guardians. *  
Luna was in awe along with Artemis…they knew about Pluto but no the rest of them.  
"MERCURY STAR POWER!"  
"MARS STAR POWER!"  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
"MOON CRISIS!"  
"MAKE UP!"  
Mamoru took out his rose and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen. The outers were amazed at the discovery they made all of the senshi in one place.  


"I'd also like to introduce…"  
::Without a word from either, Usagi and Mamoru transformed again::  
The princess and prince appeared where Sailormoon and Tuxedo Kamen were.  
The outers bowed down before their future queen and king.  
"You don't have to do that, you're loyal enough to us." Princess Serenity said feeling older and matured.  
All of a sudden something opened in the ceiling and Chibiusa appeared.  
"Sugai! What's going on here?"  
"Mamo-chan? Why is everyone here in their outfits?"  
"The little one knows about it too?"  
"Calm down Uranus."  
"But Neptune…"  
"Puu!"  
"Hai, Small lady."  
"MOON CRISIS MAKE UP!"  
The outers looked on in amazement, for Chibiusa-chan was also a senshi.  
::Chibiusa closed her eyes and she too changed::  
They all saw something that only Pluto and Chibimoon knew about. The future princess of the moon appeared. With that, Princess Serenity and Prince Endymoin changed into King and Queen. "This is too much for me."  
"Here, lay your head on my shoulder Uranus."  
"Arigatou Neptune."  
Everything was flooding back to the senshi and the inners  
remembered everything about their past lives. Setsuna looked at everybody and saw that everyone was tired from all of that  
transforming.  


  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Nani onai means what is it? What's that? etc...I didn't make up sailormoon, therefore, it's not mine. Please do not take any of the characters in this story that were made up. If you wish to use them or their attacks (Which were also made up), please e-mail me at Jupiter123@excite.com. Kiwiwkiwa's name came to me while i was looking at a bottle of Sunsweet Kiwi lotion. Aya, Nevlin, and Cariage, were made up by Chibineptune8 (Chibineptune8@netscape.com) and their attacks. Carla came from the Records of Loddus War...Her name did, not her looks or her attacks...This story takes place after The Inners found out about them being Senshi...It continues into battle with the Outers, not just Becoming the Outer Senshi...Enjoy! ~Haruka

  
  


They were all tired from transforming and decided to detransform and get something to eat. The Inner senshi stayed at Mamoru's place until the Outer senshi left. Usagi and the gang all went to a restaurant down the street from Mamoru's house. After Usagi and gang left, Haruka suggested that they go to the café and get a bite to eat.  
"But Haruka-papa, I wanted to cook a nice meal for you guys  
tonight.  
"She's wanted to for this past week, she knew that she was going to meet you guys and wanted to cook something special…I told her she could."  
"But how did she…"  
"Know? Haruka, I'm the Time Gate keeper remember? I knew she  
would meet you guys…I told her about a little of her past  
earlier, but not the senshi part…just about you two…"  
"Ara… Well, lets go back to my place and you can cook for us  
Hotaru-chan."  
"Arigatou, Haruka-papa!"  
"iie."  


Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru went back to Haruka's  
apartment for dinner. On the way they stopped at the store to get the supplies for Hotaru. She wouldn't tell them what she was making, but they didn't mind.  
"What do you need Hotaru-chan?"  
"Um…some beef, some rice, some beans…"  
"Is that all?"  
"Hai! Michiru-mama."  
"Then lets go pay for it ok?"  
"Hai!"  
They paid for the supplies and went to the apartment.  
"Mmm…smells good Hotaru-chan!"  
"Arigatou, but don't come in here Setsuna-mama, it's a surprise!"  
"Ok…I'm leaving."  
Michiru and Haruka quietly set the table as Hotaru made dinner. By the smells coming from the kitchen, everyone had an idea of what was for dinner.  
"DINNER!"  
"Coming Hotaru-chan."  


They sat down at the dinner table and Hotaru brought out the  
rice, then the tea, because she knew Haruka preferred tea with her meals. Finally she brought out the main dish.  
"Sugoi! That looks wonderful Hotaru-chan!"  
"Arigatou, Michiru-mama!"  
"Hai, you really out did yourself this time Hotaru-chan."  
"Arigatou, Haruka-papa." Hotaru looked at Setsuna, who was staring out the window,  
"Setsuna-mama? nani onai?"  
"Nani? Ara…gommen ne Hotaru-chan, iie."  
"Are you sure Setsuna-san?"  
"Yokteyo, Michiru-san," Setsuna said as she stared into  
Michiru's Concerned eyes.   
"Anyway, lets eat!"  
"Hai!" Hotaru said with twinkles in her eyes at the sight of everyone eating her food. She cooked curry for them and everyone loved it. They didn't know Hotaru could cook this well. Everyone was proud of Hotaru.  


Haruka decided that since it was late, that everyone should just stay there tonight.  
"Minna, I think that it's too late for you to go home. Why don't you stay here tonight?"  
"Sure." Michiru said with a smile.  
"I don't have a problem, do you Hotaru-chan?"  
"iie, I enjoy your guys company, and I'm glad we're a family again."  
"Me too, Hotaru-chan, especially since I have found my love."Michiru said lovingly as she put her head on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru's waist. They looked totally happy together.  
"I'm glad for you two. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get ready for bed." Setsuna got up and walked to the bathroom right next to the kitchen. Hotaru did the same, but she had to borrow one of Haruka's shirts. By now Michiru had half of her wardrobe there because her and Haruka planned on moving in together.  
"Arigatou, Haruka-papa!"  
"iie, Hotaru-chan. Run along now and change princess, while Michiru-mama and I get your bed ready."  
"Hai!" With that she took off running towards the bathroom. Haruka smiled a bit and Michiru was delighted to see her smile again. Haruka always had a cold expression on her face lately. "I'm glad you're smiling again."  
"Nani?"  
"Well, you always have a cold expression on your face. You hardly ever smile anymore. I like it better when you smile." "Arigatou, Michiru." With that she kissed Michiru's forehead lightly. Michiru leaned her head against Haruka's lips. She liked the feeling of Haruka's soft hot breath on her forehead and face. She wrapped her arms around Haruka's back and placed her head on Haruka's shoulder. Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru, never wanting to let go. Setsuna walked in.  
"Ahem…sorry to interrupt here, but need any help?"  
"iie, we've got it…just taking a break."  
"I see that Haruka-san."  
"What's wrong, Setsuna-san?"  
"Gommen ne, I'm not feeling well. I need some rest."  
"The couch is ready if you want it."  
"Arigatou, Michiru."  
"Oyasumi nasi, Setsuna."  
"Oyasumi nasi, Michiru."  


Hotaru walked out of the bathroom and saw Setsuna sleeping on the couch.  
"Setsuna-mama must be tired."  
"Hai, Hotaru-chan, lets leave Setsuna and Haruka be…I'll tuck you in." Michiru walks to the room on the opposite side of the apartment with Hotaru close behind. Haruka finished tidying up and walked to the guestroom and stood in the doorway.  
"Oyasumi nasi, Hotaru-chan."  
"Oyasumi nasi, Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa."  
"Oyasumi nasi, Hotaru-chan."  
Michiru was startled to see Haruka standing there. She came in and kissed Hotaru on the forehead. Michiru sort of had this half smile half-jealous look on her face. Haruka looked at Michiru and left to get ready for bed. Michiru finished tucking Hotaru in. She turned off the lights, and closed the door. She quietly walked towards Haruka's room as not to wake anyone. She got to the door and it was almost completely shut. She peeked in to see what Haruka was doing, but instead she got a tap on her shoulder. Before she could say anything, she was turned around and passionately kissed. She welcomed this feeling, for she knew who's it was. Michiru wrapped her arms around her lover's neck. She could feel strong hands holding her waist. When the kiss ended, Michiru opened her eyes to find Haruka, just as she suspected. Haruka smiled back, and went to get ready for bed. 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Nani onai means what is it? What's that? etc...I didn't make up sailormoon, therefore, it's not mine. Please do not take any of the characters in this story that were made up. If you wish to use them or their attacks (Which were also made up), please e-mail me at Jupiter123@excite.com. Kiwiwkiwa's name came to me while i was looking at a bottle of Sunsweet Kiwi lotion. Aya, Nevlin, and Cariage, were made up by Chibineptune8 (Chibineptune8@netscape.com) and their attacks. Carla came from the Records of Loddus War...Her name did, not her looks or her attacks...This story takes place after The Inners found out about them being Senshi...It continues into battle with the Outers, not just Becoming the Outer Senshi...Enjoy! ~Haruka

  
  


While Michiru was in the bathroom, she heard a knock on the door. "Hai! Who is it?"  
"Me…who else would it be?" A husky voice came through the door. "Ara…gommen ne Haruka."  
"iie, don't worry about it. You almost ready?"  
"Hai." The door opened and Michiru came out. Haruka took her  
hand and headed for bed. Michiru let go at the dresser mirror. She stopped to brush her aqua hair.  
"I have to brush my hair or I'll never get the knots out  
tomorrow morning."  
"Ara…I don't mind." Haruka said from her position on the bed. Michiru finished and walked to the other side of the bed. She slid under the covers. Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru as not to lose her during the night. They snuggled together and Michiru fell asleep instantly in Haruka's arms. Haruka just  
rested her chin on Michiru's head and sighed.  
"I'm glad we've found each other. I love you Michiru." With that, she fell asleep with Michiru in her arms.  


The sun had been up for a couple of hours, but Michiru and  
Haruka were still peacefully sleeping. Hotaru and Setsuna made some breakfast. When everything was placed on the table, Hotaru went to wake up the two sleeping lovers.  
"Don't scare them, just wake them softly Hotaru-chan."  
"Hai! Setsuna-mama." Hotaru walked quietly, but quickly into the room where Haruka and Michiru were sleeping. She climbed on the bed lightly and lay down between Haruka and Michiru. Haruka, thinking it was Michiru, pulled Hotaru closer, and Hotaru kissed Haruka on the cheek and Haruka opened her eyes slowly.  
"Ohayo, Haruka-papa." Hotaru whispered.  
"Ohayo, Hotaru-chan." Haruka said while letting her get up.  
Hotaru turned to Michiru and kissed her cheek.  
"Ohayo, Michiru-mama."  
"Ohayo, Hotaru-chan." She said smiling. Haruka smiled at the site of her family in one bed.  
"Breakfast is ready." Setsuna said in the doorway.  
"Ara…coming." Michiru said getting up and pulling Hotaru with her in her arms, as did Haruka. The four walked to the kitchen. 

Everyone sat down for breakfast and there were eggs, sausage and toast. Hotaru had learned to make it from a friend from the U.S. After they were done eating, everyone helped clean up then went to change clothes. Setsuna seemed to be feeling better, and everyone was happy. Michiru and Haruka said goodbye to Hotaru and Setsuna as they were leaving.  
"Ja ne, Hotaru-chan."  
"Ja ne, Michiru-mama, Haruka-papa!"  
"Ja ne, Hotaru-chan, Princess."  
Haruka shut the door behind them.  
"You know Haruka, you really spoil her."  
"So…I should be allowed to…"  
"Ara…why?"  
"Um…I don't know." Haruka shrugged her shoulders and started walking towards the bedroom. Michiru grabbed Haruka's hand and went with her. She leaned her head against Haruka's shoulder as they walked. She felt safe while with Haruka.  


By now it was already two in the afternoon. Haruka and Michiru decided to go get Michiru's stuff, so she could finish moving in to "their" apartment. As they drove to Michiru's house something bad happened.  
"Nani?!"  
"What is that?" Haruka said startled. There was an evil looking lady in a tight black dress attacking people in the park. She had long, and I mean long, purple and black hair, with dark green eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a long tight black dress that flowed from her feet. She had a cape that extended about twenty feet behind her.  
"What should we do?" Haruka asked still in shock.  
"The same thing we do to fight every other monster."  
"Nani?"  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
With that they ran into action.  
"WORLD SHAKING!"  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
The two attacks hit the lady and stunned her just a bit.  
"Nani? Who are you two?"  
"Herald by a new age, Here I am, Sailor Uranus, acting  
gorgeously."  
"In the same way, Here I am, Sailor Neptune, acting gracefully." "Sailor Senshi? I thought…never mind…I'm Kiwikiwa, and I'll destroy you two!"  
"Not while I'm around." Uranus said while charging towards her. "WORLD SHAKING!"  
This time Kiwikiwa got out of the way. She shot back a ball of black energy, combined with electricity towards the two senshi. Luckily, they dodged it.  
"Think you can escape from me eh?," Kiwikiwa said with a grin, "DARK ENERGY…BLAST!" A ball of dark energy surrounded the two senshi.  
"Nani!? What's happening?" Neptune said while the ball closed tighter on them.  
"I don't know. NEPTUNE! WATCH OUT!"  
A bolt of energy shot Neptune in the side. She toppled over and lay in a ball on the ground. Uranus ran over but was hit by another bolt of energy before she could reach Neptune. She was hit in the side also. She toppled over, but raised her head and saw Kiwikiwa picking up Neptune.  
"iie!"  
"Ha ha ha, you can't stop me! It's too late!" Kiwikiwa lifted Neptune in the air and disappeared. Uranus lifted her arm into the air. The ball of energy had disappeared too.  
"iie!!"  
Pluto appeared in the sky with Saturn.  
"What happened? Where's Neptune?"  
Uranus looked up with tears in her eyes holding her side. This shocked Pluto and Saturn.  
"She was taken away wasn't she Uranus?" Saturn said coldly.  
Uranus looked down at the ground again.  
"I couldn't get to her, I tried, but…"  
"You failed." Saturn continued.  
"How could you be so cold Saturn!?" Uranus said blankly.  
"Your job was to protect Neptune and you didn't, you failed." Saturn said. Pluto put her hand on Saturn's shoulder.  
"Your job now is to find her and get her back." Pluto said. "And how do you suppose I do that?" Uranus yelled starting to get pissed.  
"Just find her. When you do, we'll help you get her back."  
"Hai." Uranus said, still pissed at Saturn for being so cold. Pluto and Saturn disappeared as quickly as they appeared.  


  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**Nani onai means what is it? What's that? etc...I didn't make up sailormoon, therefore, it's not mine. Please do not take any of the characters in this story that were made up. If you wish to use them or their attacks (Which were also made up), please e-mail me at Jupiter123@excite.com. Kiwiwkiwa's name came to me while i was looking at a bottle of Sunsweet Kiwi lotion. Aya, Nevlin, and Cariage, were made up by Chibineptune8 (Chibineptune8@netscape.com) and their attacks. Carla came from the Records of Loddus War...Her name did, not her looks or her attacks...This story takes place after The Inners found out about them being Senshi...It continues into battle with the Outers, not just Becoming the Outer Senshi...Enjoy! ~Haruka

  
  


Uranus pulled her strength together and got up. Her fuku all torn up from being hit and bleeding.  
"Ouch!" She said staring at her still bleeding wound.  
She detransformed and walked slowly home. It was already starting to get dark. Haruka didn't realize how long she had fought Kiwikiwa, Talked with Pluto and Saturn and walked to her apartment. She took off her clothes and got into her Jacuzzi bathtub. Haruka had this put in for her and Michiru's pleasure. She cringed at the thought of losing her love.  


As she sat in the water, she yelled out as pain shot through her. Her wound was deep and she needed to get help. Haruka picked up the phone and dialed Setsuna.  
"Konnichiwa, Meioh Setsuna residence."  
"Setsuna…I need help…. and fast…"  
"Haruka!? What's wrong?"  
"I was hit remember?"  
"Ara…gommen ne. I'll be right there."   
"Arigatou…" Haruka dropped the phone and grabbed her wounded side. Setsuna appeared with Hotaru. They ran to Haruka. Setsuna hung up the phone.  
"Haruka-papa, where does it hurt?" Hotaru stared at Haruka who was naked on the floor holding her side.  
"Here, let me see, onegai." Haruka looked into Hotaru's eyes, and saw a completely different person than before. She turned over to reveal a gaping wound. Setsuna gasped as Hotaru placed her hands over the wound. Haruka ringed, but slowly felt better. Her wound was getting better but Hotaru could only do so much.  
"That's all I can do. You need rest Haruka-papa."  
"Hai. Arigatou, Hotaru-chan." Haruka said, as she felt tired and exhausted. Setsuna carried her to her bedroom. She wrapped Haruka's wound, put clothes on her and placed her in her bed.  


Haruka was grateful, but never showed it. She fell asleep in her bed and was off in dreamland.  
* You're too late! You can't stop me! * Kiwikiwa disappeared with Neptune in her arms.  
* iie! * Uranus shouted as she clenched her side. Uranus woke up sweating and yelled.  
"iie!!"  
"Nani onai? What's wrong?" Setsuna asked concerned.  
"This nightmare keeps playing over and over again in my head. It won't stop!"  
"Well, we need to find her." Setsuna said placing a concerned hand on Haruka's. Haruka looked at Setsuna, she knew she was doing everything she could at the moment. Haruka and Setsuna knew that this monster was very different than any other on the Moon Kingdom. They need to analyze the situation. She used two attacks already.  
"What were the attacks?"  
"One was a ball of energy with electricity, but the other one was * Dark Energy Blast * It shot a ball around Ne…Neptune and I and when we tried to move, it shot bolts of energy at us."  
Haruka said, tears starting to well up in her eyes again. "Don't worry, we'll get Neptune back." Setsuna said trying to comfort her friend. Hotaru ran to Haruka and carefully gave her a big hug. Haruka welcomed this because she needed some support.  
"I love you, Haruka-papa."  
"I love you too Hotaru-chan."  
She squeezed Hotaru tighter. She liked Hotaru better than Saturn; but then again, they were two different people.  


It was getting late, but Setsuna and Hotaru took turns watching Haruka during the night. Haruka occasionally stirred. She seemed a little peaceful but woke up many times during the night. Each time Setsuna and Hotaru assured her that it would be all right. She would hold her side a little and go back to sleep. Suddenly, Haruka sat up in bed.  
"Ahh!!"  
"Nani onai?" Setsuna asked.  
"Neptune's hurt, someone's hurting her. I can feel it!"  
"Your bond is strong with her huh?"  
"Hai." Haruka said still clutching her side.  
"Can it help you to find her?"  
"I don't know. We just realized we can read each others minds."  
"Well, try to think the question, * Neptune, where are you? *, Then read her mind and see if she answers."  
"I'll try." Haruka said concentrating on Neptune. She connected and asked the question. * Neptune, where are you? I need to find you. *  
Neptune heard this in her head and tried to gather up what energy she had left to answer. She finally got up enough energy and responded to Haruka.  
* I'm in a dark castle somewhere in another dimension. Have Pluto scan through time and space to find the dimension…Hurry Haruka… * Neptune was cut off because of pain. Haruka felt this pain and doubled over in pain. Haruka could feel Neptune getting weaker.  
"We have to hurry. She doesn't have much time left. URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"SATURN PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"Neptune said for you to…"  
"I know, I heard her."  
"Nani!?"  
"I have a bond with each of you too. No time to explain now. Let me scan time and space."  
"Hai." Uranus said hopeful.  


Pluto came back and had found something.  
"I have found her. She's in the future. Kiwikiwa lives on Saturn in the future."  
"Nani!?", Saturn said confused, "How can that be? That's my home…"  
"I know Saturn. Some things you just aren't suppose to know." Pluto said turning away as not to look into Saturn's childish eyes. Saturn looked like she was going to cry. Why? They didn't know. This was unlike her. Saturn was usually cold to most people. She was starting to scare Uranus.  
"Saturn, pull yourself together, we need to be ready to help Uranus when she finds Neptune!"  
"Hai!" Saturn said with tears in her eyes.  
Uranus stood up slowly as not to open her almost healed wound. "I'm leaving. I'll call when I'm there."  
"Hai. Good luck Uranus."  
"Arigatou, Pluto." Uranus teleported out of her apartment. She ran as fast as she could through the time gate at which Pluto gave her the key for. She flew through space, until she landed on Saturn. She didn't see the castle, but could feel Neptune closer.  
* I'm here. Guide me to you Neptune. *  
* Uranus!? *  
* Hai. *  
* The castle is in the middle of the planet. But Uranus, be careful, the castle is heavily guarded. Watch where you're… *  
Another shot of pain ran through Uranus' body. Kiwikiwa must have found out about our telekinesis. This blow was to her face though. Kiwikiwa must have on rings because Neptune was scraped pretty badly. Uranus kept running, like the wind, to the middle of Saturn. When she got there she could seethe castle standing tall. It was black, stone, and an evil force could be felt. Uranus knew this wouldn't be an easy task. Two guards stood guarding the front gate.  
* Heavily guarded? This is nothing. *   
Uranus looked up, and saw about ten or fifteen more guards outlining the top of the gate.  
* Oh, ok, now I get it. *  
She quietly snuck behind a bush and was thinking of her next move.  
* Neptune, do these guards have any powers, or are they human? *  
* The ones guarding the gates are human, but the ones guarding the throne room and all other important rooms have dark powers. *  
* Arigatou, Neptune. I'm coming for you. *  
* Be careful Uranus! *  
* I will…I promise. *  
Uranus dashed off to a closer bush.  


She was now right beside one of the guards guarding the front ate.  
"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus yelled.   
The two guards turned around just in time to see Uranus step out of the bush and glare at them. They screamed in agony as the yellow ball of energy hit them. The guards on top of the gate were so far up; they didn't hear the screams of the guards below. This was a good thing because Uranus didn't want to waste her energy on the other humans, if they couldn't even defend themselves. She was ready to fight a real fight.  


  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:**Nani onai means what is it? What's that? etc...Douitashimate mean you're welcome...I didn't make up sailormoon, therefore, it's not mine. Please do not take any of the characters in this story that were made up. If you wish to use them or their attacks (Which were also made up), please [e-mail me][1]. I used Urano-kun without permision of [Naia Zifu][2] , and gommen for it...I'm giving you credit so be happy!...This story takes place after The Inners found out about them being Senshi...It continues into battle with the Outers, not just Becoming the Outer Senshi... **NOTE: this chapter is for MATURE audiences only...some brief nudity, but no sex or description...NO MINNA! IT'S NOT HENTAI YOU ECCHI!** Just wanted to warn you....you can't hurt me either now so *Sticks out tongue and blows raspberries*...Enjoy! ~Haruka

  
  


Kiwikiwa looked at Neptune hanging by chains in her throne room.  
"Well Neptune, where's your partner now? She's not coming, and if she does, she'll never get you from here!"  
Neptune just hung her head. She couldn't bare the thought that Uranus might not find her in time. Neptune was getting weaker.  
"Guard!"  
"Yes ma'am!"  
"Watch her carefully!"  
"Yes ma'am!"  
"If she does anything call for me."  
"Yes ma'am!"  
Kiwikiwa left with a flash of dark light. Neptune still hung her head. The guard walked up to her.  
"You're one of the Sailor Senshi, ne?" The guard said with a sly smile on his face. Neptune looked up at him coldly. "Poor thing, won't live for much longer though. You'll be dead by tomorrow!"  
"SHUT UP!" Neptune said coldly.  
"Oooooo… Miss nasty are we?"  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
"Nani!?" cried the guard just before he was turned into dust.  


Neptune collapsed onto the floor. The chains were busted when her attack left her hands. Uranus felt her hit the floor.  
*Nani? Neptune!*  
*Hurry Uranus, I don't have much longer…*  
*Neptune!* Uranus got an image just before Neptune fell unconscious. Neptune was in the throne room.  
"General Carla! I call thee to ask for help!"  
"Mistress? Nani!?"  
"I can not take the Sailor Senshi all by myself, I need your help."  
"Hai!, Mistress, I'll help you. I'll be right over."  
"Arigatou, Carla."  
"Hai!"  
Carla transported to the throne room. She turned to face the throne and gasped.  
"A Senshi!" Just as Carla said that, the doors flew open and guards came flying through the door. Carla stopped short and turned around. She gasped again. "Another Senshi!?"  
"Stay away from her!" Uranus said running like the wind towards Neptune, who was still unconscious on the floor. As Uranus approached the top steps, Kiwikiwa appeared in front of Neptune. "Nani!?"  
"Ah, you must be Uranus, you actually found her. Good for you, but you're too late!" Kiwikiwa laughed evilly. "Now you'll both die!"  
Uranus got pissed. She ran up to Kiwikiwa.  
"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus threw a ball of energy at Kiwikiwa.  
"You think your petty tricks can stop me? I think not!" Kiwikiwa said almost laughing. She held her hand up and absorbed the energy. Uranus looked surprised at what she just saw. Kiwikiwa lifted her hand into the sky and lightning formed a dark purple staff with a green orb on top. It also had little orbs like the ones in her hair on each side of the green orb. "WORLD SHAKING!" Kiwikiwa said pointing the Midnight staff at Uranus.  
"Nani!?" Uranus said confused. Neptune started to return to consciousness. She saw what was going on. The ball of energy flew towards Uranus.   
"URANUS! MOVE!" Neptune said getting to her feet. She ran towards Uranus and pushed her out of the way. They fell on to the floor and Uranus looked at Neptune's arm. She had been hit by the energy.  
"Neptune! Your arm!"  
"It's ok…just a scratch."  
"Bullshit! We have to get you out of here!"  
"Not so fast, I'm not through with you two yet!"  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
"SILENCE GALIVE!"  
The two attacks hit Kiwikiwa and stunned her. She looked up and saw Saturn and Pluto above.  
"Well, if it isn't Saturn. Did I take over your home? Well, too bad!" Kiwikiwa laughed.  


Saturn stared at her with cold eyes. Pluto and Saturn returned to the ground by Neptune and Uranus. Uranus was holding Neptune who was losing consciousness again.  
*We need to get her out of here Pluto.*  
*I know Uranus. We'll have to teleport outside of the castle, then I'll open the gate time gate for you and her.*  
*But what about you two?*  
*We'll stay here and make sure you two get through safely, then we'll come through the gate after you two.*  
*I can't just let you do that! What if she follows you?*  
*Don't worry about it, just go! Here's the key ready?*  
*Hai!*  
*Now!*  
Just then the time gate opened and Uranus ran through it with Neptune. Pluto and Saturn watched Kiwikiwa to make sure she didn't try anything. They were so into making sure she stayed put, they forgot about Carla, who had snuck past them and went through the time gate.  


Uranus ran for all its worth back to the present time to get Neptune back home. She was already detransforming when Uranus reached their apartment.  
"Hang in there Michiru! We're almost home."  
Uranus laid Michiru down on the bed and quickly detransformed. Haruka put Michiru in some pajamas and placed her in bed. She quietly sat down on a chair next to the bed. She watched Michiru carefully, to make sure she was doing all right. Just then Setsuna and Hotaru appeared.  
"How is she Haruka?" Setsuna asked sounding concerned.  
"She seems better, but I'm not quite sure." Haruka said uneasily.  
"Hotaru and I will go downstairs and be back in a little while, ok?"  
"Hai." Haruka said closing her eyes. Setsuna and Hotaru left the two alone so Haruka could look after her Michiru.  


Haruka watched over Michiru over the next two days. She wasn't getting much better and Haruka was seriously getting worried. Picking up Michiru's hand and cupping her face Haruka whispered softly to Michiru.  
"You look like an angel when you're sleeping, but you can't leave me Michiru. I love you dearly and life wouldn't be worth living without you."  
Haruka began to cry. This was the first real time she told Michiru she loved her. Haruka put her head in her hands while she cried. Michiru stirred softly, but Haruka didn't notice. She placed her hands lightly over Haruka's. Haruka looked up suddenly with a tear-stained face.  
"Why are you crying Haruka?"  
"I-I thought you were going to leave me."  
"Haruka…" Michiru said while taking Haruka in her arms. "This should be you holding me!" Michiru said while Haruka pulled away and chuckled to herself.  
"Michiru."  
"Nani?"  
"You won't leave me will you?"  
"Never."  
Haruka smiled and took Michiru into her arms.  
"Ara, Haruka?"  
"Nani?"  
"I love you too." Michiru said smiling. Haruka took Michiru into her arms and passionately kissed her. There was a knock at the door.  
"Hai?"  
"Haruka I brought you some food and tea…Michiru!" Setsuna said while cracking the door.  
"Michiru-mama!" Hotaru said running to the bedside almost knocking the tray out of Setsuna's hands.  
"Come here Hotaru-chan." She said hugging her tightly. "It's good to see you again Hotaru-chan."  
All Hotaru could do was hug Michiru and smile. Haruka got up and left the room quietly and went to get her jacket and helmet. Michiru got a worried look on her face, but she knew where Haruka was going.  
" I need time to think." Haruka said calmly. She got on her bike and put on her helmet. "Riding always seems to calm me down." She thought to herself. Haruka rode to the park in the Tenth District. She always went here to sit under the great oaks to listen to the wind. It always seemed to ease her nerves. Haruka also went here a lot with Michiru when they wanted some peace and quiet.  


Haruka folded her hands behind her head and leaned against the oak. She closed her eyes so she could concentrate on the wind. Oh how she loved the wind. Blowing through the leaves, rustling her hair. She loved it all. Haruka always knew she had some connection to the wind. Oh how she wanted to be the wind! To fly freely amongst the trees and sky. To travel everywhere without a worry.  
"No. I can't be the wind, I can't leave Michiru all alone." Haruka sighed and closed her eyes again. Pretty soon Haruka was sleeping. She hadn't been asleep long when she felt a pair of small hands wrapped around her waist. She was startled and almost hit Michiru in the face.  
"Michi-…"  
"Shh…," she placed her finger over Haruka's lips to silence her. Michiru leaned in toward Haruka and kissed her. She placed her head on Haruka's shoulder. They sat there under the oak for a long time when they heard a scream from across the park.  
"Nani?" Haruka said startled.  
"It must be Kiwikiwa again!"  
"Hai! Let's do it."  
"Hai!"  
"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
Neptune and Uranus ran to where they heard the screams.  
"Don't over do yourself Neptune."  
"I won't. Dijoubu."  
They stopped dead in their tracks.  
"That's not Kiwikiwa!" Cried Neptune with a fearful tone.  
"What the…"  
"Ah, I see you came to visit me. How thoughtful of you. Let me see, what should I give you as a thank you?" The woman said with a slight sarcastic tone. "Ah yes, lets see now. DARK FOG!" A cloud of black fog surrounded the two senshi.  
"Nani? Uranus? Where are you?"  
"Right here Neptune!"  
"Oww!" "Oww!" They had bumped heads.  
"You ok? Let me see."  
"Uranus!? What's that?" Neptune's eyes grew wide and she grew paler than she normally was. This scared Uranus and she turned around to face a purple light quickly coming closer.  
"Neptune!" Uranus threw herself on top of Neptune to save her. The light went over them and they realized they were flames.  
"Gommen nasi. I never introduced myself. I'm Carla, General of the darkness." Carla gave a quick laugh and disappeared.  
"Uranus! Are you ok?"  
"Hai, just a scratch…iie."  
"Let's go home."  
"Hai."  
Neptune helped Uranus up and let her lean on her.  
"Let's find a place where we can detransform, ne?"  
"Hai." Uranus said laughingly. They ducked behind a tree and detransformed.  


Haruka and Michiru slowly walked home with Haruka leaning on Michiru.  
"You sure you're ok?" Michiru said concerned.  
"Hai, I'm fine. Don't worry." Haruka said while lightly kissing Michiru's forehead. The wind blew past bringing the smell of the sea. They both stopped for a moment to look at the beach from on top of the bridge. How beautiful it looked. Michiru wished she could just be the sea.  
"But I couldn't leave Haruka all alone. She wouldn't know what to do with herself. She'd probably…" Michiru shook the thought from her head.  
"Nani onai?" Haruka asked concerned.  
"Iie, I'm fine. Just thinking." Michiru said dazed.  
"Follow me Michiru."  
"Why, shouldn't we go home so Setsuna doesn't get worried?" Michiru asked.  
"Iie, she'll know we're fine." Haruka reassured her.  
"Ok. Where are we going?" She asked closing her eyes and placing her head on Haruka's shoulder.  
"You'll see."  
Michiru just smiled and sighed. She trusted Haruka with her life and Haruka knew it.  
"Almost there." The air started to smell like the sea and Michiru just smiled because the smell relaxed her. Haruka opened a door quietly and led Michiru into the place. She took her to another door and opened it quietly.  
"Ok, open them."  
Michiru slowly opened her eyes to the beautiful site of a balcony overlooking the beach and ocean. The sun was just setting and made the sky and waters a pale pinkish red.  
"It's so beautiful Haruka! Arigatou!" Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka's neck gently and gently kissed her.  
"Douitashimate, Michiru." Haruka said lovingly while staring down into those beautiful blue eyes. "Just like the ocean." Michiru smiled and sighed.  
"Nani?"  
"Iie, just thinking."  
"You do a lot of that. Is something bothering you?"  
"Iie, well…I have this feeling…"  
"Trouble?" Haruka said looking up into the sky.  
"Hai." Michiru said bowing her head and resting it on Haruka's shoulder.  
"The woman in the park today is not as powerful as Kiwikiwa, but she's still strong."  
"Hai, but let's not worry ourselves over that tonight, ne?"  
"Ok." Michiru said smiling. Haruka led Michiru back into the beach house.  
"This place is beautiful!"  
"It was a friend's old house. Until he moved into a bigger place."  
"Urano-kun?"  
"Hai. It's been ages since I've seen him."  
"Well, like you said, let's not worry about it tonight." Michiru said smiling. "Come on, this way." She pulled Haruka to a room that had a lot of space. She flipped on the lights to find a large Jacuzzi in it.  
"Sugoi! I've always wanted a hot tub!" Michiru said in a child's voice. Haruka just looked on and sighed.  
"Shall we?"  
"But Haruka, we don't have any suits!"  
"We're both females, there's no harm in it is there? We're not going to do anything."  
Michiru sort of thought as whether or not to do it. Haruka had already turned on the water and was stripping. Michiru blushed and turned away. Haruka noticed, but didn't say anything. She got into the tub and relaxed so that the water was just above her shoulders.  
"Well, you going to join me princess of the ocean?"  
Michiru turned around and finally gave a nod.  
"Only if you close your eyes until I get in the tub."  
Haruka sighed, but finally gave her approval.  


Michiru striped and got in the tub. She sighed as she got in the tub. The water was still cold, but it felt good. Haruka accidentally hit the button and the hot water started to replace the cold water.  
"Ouch!" Haruka yelled as she grabbed her leg.  
"Your leg! Here, let me see." Michiru leaned over and picked Haruka's leg up out of the water so she could see.  
"Looks bad, I'll have to wrap this when we get out." Michiru gently touched Haruka's leg.  
"Arigatou, Michiru." Haruka said as she slowly put her leg back into water and wincing slightly as the hot water hit her burn. They both relaxed and sat together quietly for a long time. Haruka finally decided it was long enough.  
"It's getting late. We should probably go get ready for bed."  
"Hai, but we only have clothes from earlier, no night clothes."  
"That's not a problem." Haruka said getting out of the tub carefully so as not to hit her leg again. She dried off and wrapped the towel around her. Michiru was not for behind. They picked up their clothes and headed for the bedroom. Haruka opened one of the drawers in the dresser.  
"Here," She said handing Michiru a shirt, "Urano didn't take all of his clothes cause he knew somehow, that someone would need them in the future."  
"Arigatou, Haruka." Michiru said putting on the shirt. Haruka pulled out another and put it on. Michiru found a clean cloth and wrapped Haruka's leg. They both got into bed and curled up together in the warm fluffy blankets.  
"Oyasumi nasi Haruka."  
"Oyasumi nasi Michiru." Haruka said kissing the aqua haired girl's head. They both fell into a deep sleep right away.  


  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:Jupiter123@excite.com
   [2]: mailto:tenou_haruka3@hotmail.com



	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes:** As I've been saying, these characters belong to Chibineptune8 and I...please don't use them without asking....Sailormoon is not mine, therefore, I can't claim her as my own...-_-...Enjoy! ~Haruka

  
  


Light broke through the window with beams casting pale light throughout the room. Michiru slowly awoke to see a beautiful sunrise. She quietly put on a robe from the closet and opened the sliding door to the balcony. She closed the door quietly and climbed on top of the roof to get a better view. The sun was just over the horizon and made the ocean a beautiful orange-yellow.  
"Like a painting I once saw." Came an all so familiar voice while arms wrapped around Michiru.  
"Really?" sighed Michiru.  
"Hai, but not as beautiful as the painter." Haruka said looking down at Michiru and smiling. Michiru smiled back and rested against Haruka. Today was going to be a good day. Michiru got up to go inside, not wanting to, and left Haruka out on the roof to think.  
*Carla is a very strong warrior. I wonder what Kiwikiwa is up to...*  
*Don't worry yourself Haruka. Daijoubu. *  
*Michiru!?*  
*Hai. Our link is getting stronger. *  
*I see. Well, I guess I'll have to be more careful at what I'm thinking, ne? *  
Grinning slightly *Maybe… *  
Haruka grinned and started to get up. She heard a noise from the bushes below.  
"Nani?" Haruka quickly got up and jumped down to the yard below. She quietly crept to the bushes. She pushed aside the branches only to find Artemis. "Artemis! What are you doing here?"  
"I came here to tell you there's a problem in the shopping center, but I didn't want to disturb your thoughts." Artemis said while turning around. "Hiyaku!"  
"Hai! URANUS PLANET POWER MAKE UP!" Uranus appeared where Haruka had been standing. "Go tell Michiru! I'm going to help!"  
"Hai!" Uranus ran off in the direction of the shopping center.  


Back on Saturn in the future…  
"Carla, I see your going to reveal Carriage."  
"Hai, Mistress."  
"Good, I trust you to do well."  
"Hai, Mistress."  
Kiwikiwa turns and leaves the throne room.  
"I won't let you down."  


Uranus, Neptune and Artemis arrive at the shopping center, to find General Carla once again.  
"She's back!" Uranus yelled.  
"Back?" Artemis said confused.  
"Hai, we fought her before, that's how Uranus got that burn." Neptune said pointing towards Uranus' leg.  
"Why didn't we know about this?"  
"Because we had it under control!" Uranus snapped.  
"Well, I see." Artemis said obviously hurt. He ran off to Luna in a nearby tree.  
"You shouldn't be so rude." Neptune scolded.  
"Well, he needs to mind his own damn business. Now, let's go!" The two ran off to fight in the battle.  
"You can't defeat Kiwikiwa's power you puny brats!" Carla laughed as she threw energy at the inner senshi, knocking some unconscious.  
"Ouch! We'll just see about…Uranus, Neptune!"  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"  
"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"  
"Disguise!" Carla turned into a senshi that was a combination of Uranus and Neptune, and threw their energy back at them.  
"Watch out!" Sailormoon yelled.  
Uranus pushed Neptune out of the way of the energy. They both got up and heard a faint voice from the shadows. They looked for the source and were met with a pair of glowing green eyes piercing through the blackness.  
"Heh heh heh…" A women in a green and fold suit, almost like Endymoin's general's, step out of the shadows. "Let me take care of them General."  
"I trust you Carriage."  
"Hai, I won't let you down."  
"Good." Carla vanished.  
"So, you're the famous Sailor Senshi I keep hearing about. Well, we won't let you cause anymore trouble. WIND BLAST!" A strong wind gust came from Carriage's hands. "Excuse me for being so rude. Let me introduce myself. Namiyo Carriage, guardian of Earth and Sky. Magic, wisdom and diligence give me strength. Say goodbye." Carriage said taking a fighting stance, fists in balls. Uranus and Neptune both took fighting stances in front of Sailormoon and the fallen senshi behind her.  
"Matte! This is my fight too!"  
"Back off Sailormoon! This is our fight!" Uranus yelled.  
"We can handle it!" Neptune chimed in.  
"Demoi, we're a team!" Sailormoon pleaded. Just then Setsuna appeared and transformed. She stepped out.  
"Another one?" Carriage said a bit confused.  
"Hai. Sailor of the revolution, Sailor Pluto." She took a stance as Saturn appeared.  
"Sailor of Death, Rebirth, and Destruction, Sailor Saturn." She took one look at Sailormoon and the others. "SILENCE WALL!" She placed a barrier around Sailormoon and the inners.  
"Nani? Saturn! What are you doing?"  
"Protecting our Princess." Saturn said with sad eyes.  
*SNAP! *  
Pluto flew to the ground. Carriage threw her vine whip towards Uranus.  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"  
"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"  
The energy cut through the vines. Pluto got up and charged Carriage.  
"DEAD SCREAM!" The energy hit her straight on. It didn't hurt her one bit. The energy went right through her body to the ground. Carriage placed her hands over her ears, fingertips towards her back. She closed her eyes and concentrated all her energy to her hands. Then, with a flash, two katanas appeared one in each hand. Large steel katanas that glow with a dim green light. She opened her eyes.  
"Wanna play rough, ne?" She charged at the three outers. Uranus and Neptune stepped aside, while Pluto stood still. At the last second, she moved and Carriage's katanas lodged themselves in a tree. Carriage was a bit shaken. She turned around. "Sayonara. For now." She turned and disappeared in the shadows.  


The outers watched the shadows for a while after she was gone. "A new enemy. Something's up." Neptune said contemplating the latest battle. Saturn let her shield down and Sailormoon fell to the ground. She had been leaning on the shield.  
"Ouch! Saturn, you should warn someone when you're going to do that!"  
"Gommen ne Princess." Saturn said and turned to walk towards the outers. Sailormoon ran up to them.  
"Why must you fight alone? We're a team! Why won't you fight alongside us?" Sailormoon pleaded.  
"This is our problem! Our Duty, and Choice! Don't bother us!" A frustrated Uranus said. She turned her back and detransformed. Neptune followed suit.  
"Just please let us complete our mission, and duty to protect you." Michiru said slightly less angered. She too walked away. Pluto and Saturn detransformed and went off on their own ways.  
"Demoi…" Sailormoon said on the verge of tears. She looked around to find some of her friends staring at her with sad, but comforting eyes. She went over to Jupiter and Mercury, who were the only ones conscious at the time. "Why can't we all just be a team? Is it so hard? We're fighting for the same thing and fighting the same thing. Why do they have to be so difficult?" Sailormoon said while a silent tear ran down her cheek. Mercury lightly touched Sailormoon's shoulder and Jupiter let her cry on her shoulder. When Sailormoon's tears were no more. They carried Venus and Mars back to the temple.  


Haruka pounded her fists into he wall.  
"Calm down Haruka. We need to focus on our situation." Michiru said placing her hands on Haruka's shoulders.  
"I know, but why is Kiwikiwa doing this? What is she after?" Haruka asked frustrated.  
"We don't know, but we're looking right now." Setsuna said as she got up to go to the kitchen. Michiru got up and headed toward the front door.  
"Where are you going?" Haruka asked.  
"To find some answers. We may not fight side by side, but we need them Haruka. You have to admit that." Michiru said seriously. Haruka agreed with her and got up to go with her. Seeing as how Michiru didn't have a car, she allowed her.  
"Setsuna, we're…"  
"I know Michiru, be careful."  
"We will, don't worry. Be back soon." Michiru smiled. They walked out the door and Setsuna sat down on the couch with her tea. She knew they'd find out what Kiwikiwa wanted soon enough. When they did, they wouldn't like it.  


Ami tapped away at her computer while Michiru looked on. Haruka just at there staring blankly out the window, trying to be patient, but quickly losing it.  
"Found anything yet?" Haruka asked sounding a little annoyed. "Gommen, not yet. It's taking a little longer than expected." Ami said never looking up from her mini-computer. The three sat in silence. The only sounds heard were the tapping of Ami's fingers and the beeps from the computer.  
"I've got it!" Ami exclaimed. Haruka and Michiru looked up at her when her face turned to pure horror. "This can't be! NO! It can't be!" Ami said staring at her computer. Michiru got up and went over to Ami. She looked at the computer screen and screamed. *THUD! *  
Michiru hit the floor. Haruka ran to her and tried to wake her. She asked Ami what was wrong.  
"Ami, what did you find." Haruka asked afraid of the answer.  
"Kiwikiwa's trying to kill you so she can get your power. Once that happens, a silence worse than anyone will occur throughout time." Ami said starting to shake with fear." She only needs the outer's powers since you guys are the strongest. If this happens, not even the princess will be able to stop her." Ami buried her head in her hands and started violently shaking.  
Haruka was in shock. < Nani? How can this be? What are we going to do?> Michiru came to and saw the look on Haruka's face.  
"We have to do something, and fast!" Michiru said while getting up. Haruka just stared in horror and couldn't say anything. "Don't just sit there like an ass Haruka! Get up!" Michiru yelled. "Ami, don't tell the others, especially Usagi. Not until we figure something out."  
Ami just nodded and started to cry.  


Setsuna was reading the paper when the door flew open. She looked up.  
"Did you know about this?" Haruka asked angrily. "Well, did you!?"  
"Yes Haruka, I did. But you knew I couldn't tell you that, you had to find out yourself." Setsuna said.  
Michiru just stared at Setsuna, obviously hurt.  
"Couldn't or Wouldn't?" Michiru asked.  
"Michiru, I…"  
"No, don't 'Michiru' me. I've had enough. If it wasn't this bad, I'd understand, but this? How could you?" Michiru turned and went to the bedroom, Haruka followed. Setsuna sat on the couch, trying to hold in the flood of tears threatening to fall.  


  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Notes:**If you don't know what a word means and you really want to know, e-mail me...I didn't make up sailormoon, therefore, it's not mine. Please do not take any of the characters in this story that were made up. If you wish to use them or their attacks (Which were also made up), please [e-mail me][1]...This story takes place after The Inners found out about them being Senshi...It continues into battle with the Outers, not just Becoming the Outer Senshi...Enjoy! ~Haruka

  
  


Setsuna woke up to the site of a plain old ceiling for what seemed like an eternity. Setsuna remembered the past nights events.  
*****************************FLASHBACK**************************  
"Did you know about this?" Haruka asked angrily. "Well, did you!?"  
"Yes Haruka, I did. But you knew I couldn't tell you that, you had to find out yourself." Setsuna said.  
Michiru just stared at Setsuna, obviously hurt. "Couldn't or Wouldn't?" Michiru asked.  
"Michiru, I…"  
"No, don't 'Michiru' me. I've had enough. If it wasn't this bad, I'd understand, but this? How could you?" Michiru turned and went to the bedroom, Haruka followed.  
**************************END FLASHBACK*****************************  
Setsuna was on the verge of crying again, but her eyes were dry. She'd cried herself to sleep last night and no more tears were left. Her eyes were bloodshot from not getting much sleep last night. Every time she shut her eyes, the events played back in her mind. Setsuna went to the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. Haruka sat in the window just staring out at the foreign world around her.  
"Come back to bed Haruka, it's too early." Michiru said, hopefully persuading her partner.  
"It does no good. Every time I try and get some sleep, I keep seeing ourselves being killed by Kiwikiwa's henchman." Haruka said burying her face in her hands. Michiru got up and went to Haruka's side. She wrapped her arms around her lover.  
"I know Haruka, it's not easy. You have to try though." Michiru said lovingly. There was a loud crash that was heard a mile away.  
"Nani!? They're at it again." Haruka said tiredly.  
"Let's go!" Michiru answered. "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
"URANUS PLANET POWER, MAKE UP!"  
The two senshi ran towards the noise. They stopped to see Carriage waiting for them.  
"How nice of you to join me. Ready?" Carriage outstretched her arms and glared at the two senshi. Birds flew from her hands and started flying at them. They hit the two senshi. But Uranus and Neptune didn't move.  
"She's not winning that easily! DEEP SUBMEREGE!" Neptune yelled.  
"WORLD SHAKING!" Uranus called after her. The birds were destroyed, but Carriage wasn't stunned. She made fists and her katanas appeared. She charged at Uranus. Uranus drew her sword. Their weapons met and Carriage is getting slightly weaker.  
"I'm the strongest senshi. You're a baka for choosing me to do combat with." Uranus said with a smile.  
"We'll just see about that." Carriage grinned back. The two went at it for a while until someone appeared.  
"Carriage!"  
"Hai! General?" Carriage said, as she looked away. Uranus seized the chance. She sliced Carriage's face.  
"Itai! Shimatta!" Carriage yelped.  
"You haven't disposed of them yet!?"  
"iie, but I can do it! Give me another chance onegai!" Carriage pleaded.  
"We don't tolerate failures Carriage."  
"Hai! I'll do my best." Carriage bowed. She turned to fight, but they were gone.  


Pluto stood atop a building during the whole fight.  
"Why are they running? Don't they know they have to beat her to save their lives?" Pluto said angered. She leapt from the tall building and disappeared. Haruka and Michiru were driving down the road leading back home.  
"Setsuna must've chickened out. She wasn't there." Haruka said mockingly.  
"Yea, that's odd, she's always there. Probably because we got pissed last night. Not surprised!" Michiru smiled. Once they arrived home, they found Setsuna on their couch.  
"Why are you here?" Haruka asked angrily. Michiru just glared, starting to feel bad about being rude to Setsuna.  
"We need to talk." She said staring at Haruka. The two sat down across from Setsuna.  
"Do you understand that if you don't fight and beat these enemies, you'll die?"  
"Hai, but it would be nice if you could help too! It's your life here also!" Haruka yelled. Michiru placed a hand on Haruka's.  
"Calm down Haruka." She turned to Setsuna.  
"I'm not happy you kept something like this from us, but I'm sorry for being rude last night. Onegai, help us fight!"  
Setsuna had those eyes that she got when she knows she's loved and she's sincere.  
"Hai, I will." She said. The three went off to get some tea from the café downtown. 

"Onegai, waitress, can I have a cup of tea?" Haruka asked.  
"Hai, sir." She said smiling and staring. She looked at Michiru and noticed her arm through Haruka's. "You ma'am?"  
"Tea onegai." Michiru said politely.  
"Same." Setsuna said.  
"Hai, I'll be right back." She said. Michiru turns to look out the window.  
"Wonder what Kiwikiwa's going to do next." She said out loud.  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough." Setsuna said. Just then a blast threw a man through the café window.  
"Setsuna's always right! Let's do it!" Haruka yelled. They found a place no one was and transformed. They ran out to where Carriage was fighting civilians and the inner senshi.  
"Matte!" Uranus yelled. Carriage looked at the outers coming towards her.  
"Stop right there!" She yelled. Saturn appeared next to the three outers. Carriage threw a bolt of energy at them and ran to the top of a building. The outers followed, while the inners sat there stared after them. Carriage jumped from rooftop to rooftop and had grown tired. She stopped short turned around to face the outers.  
"I-I can't do this anymore!" Carriage screamed at the top of her lungs. The Senshi stared at her with wide eyes. Just as the battle was starting to heat up, she stops. They watched as she hung her head down and massaged her temples. She looked distressed, to say the least.  
"Can't do...what?" Saturn asked quietly.  
"Fight! I can't fight anymore! If I keep going I'll just die! I wasn't meant to do this!"  
"Do what?" Uranus added.  
"Don't you understand anything?! I didn't chose this path! I was forced in to it!"  
"I know the feeling." Neptune commented to herself.  
"They're just using me! For my powers! For my knowledge! Not my skills! They don't need me! I'm the weakling! Just a pawn in their stupid game! They used me first as a test! They just want to see how strong you are! Well! I won't be playing this game anymore!"  
They stared at her once more. Could it really be as bad as she said. Merely a child's play toy in the game of life. Only used to be destroyed.  
"Well?!" Carriage looked at them sharply.  
"Well what?" Uranus asked.  
"Kill me! Prove to them that you're strong! They don't need me anymore!"  
"We can't do that!" Saturn yelled.  
"I'm the enemy! Of course you can! Now just do it!"  
"No." Pluto said flatly.  
"If you won't do it...I'll force you to!"  
With that she raised her hands to her ears, fingertips toward her back. She closed her eyes and concentrated all her energy to her hands. Then, with a flash, two katanas appeared, one in each hand. Large steel katanas that glew with a dim green light. She opened her eyes.  
"You wouldn't." Uranus said.  
"Care to wager on that?!" Tears now streamed down her face. Anger was plastered all over her eyes. But most of all she looked hurt.  
"You're not really like this! Please! Don't make us do this!" Neptune pleaded.  
"Shut up!" Carriage screamed as she charged toward them. She raised her hands above her head, ready to strike with her katanas. She was going to force them to fight back against her. She sped up her pace, she was gaining ground. BANG! She stopped in her tracks. Her eyes wide in horror. Her hands limply let the katanas slide out from her grasp. She fell to the ground lifelessly. Not a single cry of pain was uttered, nor a breath taken. There was a bullet wound just under her left shoulder blade. She had been shot in the heart, from behind. Who had such good aim? The senshi drew their eyes from the rapidly decaying body of the former Carriage, the hit man. A slim figure stood off in the distance, clocked in an all white suit. Violet eyes seemed to glow through the darkness. They could see the barrel of the gun, smoke still seeping from it in ribbons. But they couldn't tell who the gunman was. Just then the figure lowered its gun to the corpse.  
"Sayonara...baka-sama." It said in a female voice. Then it fired three more rounds. The senshi watched as the lifeless body flopped with each shot. The sparks from the gun lit up the assassin's face, but not enough to reveal its identity. Then the figure disappeared into the darkness, as if was never there. They looked back at the body. It was a horrific sight. Neptune put a hand over her mouth as she looked away and gagged.  
"How terrible." Saturn said, young eyes full of tears, "No one deserves that kind of fate."  
"How can someone she so blood thirsty as to kill their own companion." Pluto said as she looked at where the mysterious white figure once stood, "A traitor to their kind."  


Kiwikiwa sat on her throne waiting for the return of General Carla. There was a knock at the throne room door.  
"Enter." Kiwikiwa said not moving. Carla entered and bowed to her mistress.  
"Have you straightened things out?"  
"Hai! She has one more chance. The If she fails, I'll kill her myself." Carla said never raising her eyes. It wasn't that she hated Mistress, but she hated the way her eyes look and went through your soul.  
"Good, get Aya ready just incase."  
"Hai!" Carla said. With that Kiwikiwa vanished from the throne room. Carla teleported to her office. She hadn't been sitting there long when Aya burst in.  
"General, Carriage is dead!" Aya said frantically.  
"Nani? What happened?" Carla asked. She didn't think she would be dead so soon.  
"I don't know, I came to see if she needed any help and she was lying on the ground with numerous bullet holes in her as she decomposed. It was so horrible." Aya said, tears forming in her eyes. She was playing a trick, and so far it was working.  
"Aya, you are now in charge of the plan to kill the Sailor Senshi. Do not fail me Aya."  
"Hai, General." Aya got up and bowed slightly and turned to leave. She was going to brag to Nevlin about her new position. She shut the door behind her and turned to go down the hallway that led to Nevlin's quarters. Nevlin was her senior and was 5 years older than her. They met each other in training camp, and happened to be placed with General Carla together. She knew he liked her, but always played it off, ignored it, teased him, or spoke harshly to him. Even though he was her senior, she still spoke to him like that. Another thing that Aya noticed was that he always did what General said, no matter what it was. Aya came to the doors of Nevlin's quarters and slowly opened the door.  
"Nevlin! Where are you!" Aya yelled.  
"In here!" Nevlin called back from the kitchen. Aya walked into the kitchen.  
"What are you doing here Aya?" Nevlin asked.  
"Oh, just came to tell you that General assigned me to do Carriage's old job cause she's dead." Aya said mockingly.  
"Really, well, good for you. How'd Carriage die?" Nevlin asked.  
"I don't know, I just found her there." Aya said. She turned and walked out the door. Nevlin ran after.  
"Matte!" he yelled. Aya turned around.  
"Nani?"  
"Where are you going?"  
"…"  
"Well?"  
"To do my job. I'll prove to the General I'm the best man she's got." With that Aya ran down the hall to her room.  


  
  
  
  


   [1]: mailto:Jupiter123@excite.com



	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:** Here's the tenth chapter...please don't take any of my characters or Chibineptune's characters...They're OURS!!! I don't own sailormoon, although I wish I did, so she's not mine! Oh well...enjoy! ~Haruka

  
  


It was starting to get dark and a thunderstorm was coming in.  
Aya was in her quarters when a knock was heard at her door.  
"Come in." She yelled.  
A head popped through the doorway.  
"Would you like something to eat Aya?" It was Nevlin. He had a plate in   
his hand. It had been six hours since she was in Nevlin's room, and she didn't go to dinner. Nevlin was worried about her.  
"Not really, de mo arigatou." She said, never moving from her position on her bed. Nevlin walked over to her.  
"Nani onai?" He asked.  
"iie, just tired." She said quietly. Nevlin sat down on the bed.  
"Something's bothering you, I can tell. What is it?" He asked again. Aya got up, tears streaming down her face.  
"iie!!" She screamed, "Get out!!" Aya rolled over. Nevlin got up and left the plate on the nightstand. He turned and left the room. Before he had left all the way, he manipulated Aya's mind and saw what she had done. Nevlin didn't know what to do next.  


The sun rose and the rays woke Aya up. She stretched and got up to get ready for her first battle.  
"Aya! Wake up! It's time to do you duty!" Carla said.  
"Hai! Coming!" She said making her clothes appear on her. She teleported out of the palace and onto a bridge over the water. Some people looked at her and left.  
"What's their problem? They act like they've never…oh wait, they haven't." Aya chuckled to herself, "Time to make some noise!" She said while throwing while sending arrows of light through people and watching them collapse. It wasn't long before the inners arrived. Aya really despised them, especially Sailormoon. Aya wanted to be a Princess, but couldn't due to her bloodline. Aya didn't hesitate to throw bolts of light at the inners.  
'What are you waiting for princess? Afraid you'll get hurt? Well, you will!" Aya laughed as she threw some more bolts towards Sailormoon. Suddenly there was a flash of yellow, green, and purple light. Three balls of energy flew at Aya, and she didn't get all the way away in time. The energy just grazed her right shoulder.  
"Itai!" Aya said holding her arm and shoulder, "Look what you've done! You're going to pay!" Aya raised her hands and formed them like someone would hold a gun. Pluto looked at her and figured it out. The white uniform, those violet, cruel eyes, that form.  
"That's her!" Pluto said pointing at Aya.  
"Nani?" Aya said. Neptune looked at her.  
"The one who shot her own companion!"  
"Who left her there to disintegrate!" Uranus said angrily.  
"The one who took out her anger on a friend." Saturn said with tears in her eyes.  
"What are you talking about?" Aya asked afraid.  
"You were the one who assassinated Carriage!" Uranus yelled.  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" She said looking away.  
"Yes you do, you just don't want to admit it." Uranus said walking towards Aya.  
"Shuushi!" Aya yelled and a ball of energy formed from her fingertips. It left with the force like a gun. Uranus dodged and just missed getting hit. Aya flipped backwards through a portal and was gone.  
"Well we finally know who killed Carriage." Pluto said.  
"Matte!" Sailormoon exclaimed. The outers turned around.  
"Arigatou for saving us." She said sweetly.  
"Douitashimashite, demo, It was just our duty." Saturn said. The four turned and walked away. Sailormoon stared after them until Jupiter placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"They'll come around sooner or later." Jupiter said.  
"I just hope it's not later." Sailormoon said.  


Back in Carla's office…  
"You still haven't killed them?" Carla screamed.  
"Onegai, General. Give me another chance!" Aya pleaded.  
"We don't tolerate failures Aya. Do your job." Carla said as she teleported out of her office. Aya placed her head in her hands. She had one shot left. If she blew it this time, she was done for.

Nevlin walked down the hallway and passed Carla's office. He heard the conversation.  
"You still haven't killed them?" Carla screamed.  
"Onegai, General. Give me another chance!" Aya pleaded.  
"We don't tolerate failures Aya. Do your job." Carla said as she teleported out of her office. Nevlin watched as Aya just sat there. He knew what she had done, and knew Carla would find out soon. Aya knew she didn't have too many more chances left. So she decided to try again. Aya teleported to the park in the downtown area. She knew they would find her soon enough. She started shooting arrows of light at random people. Aya's white flash lance appeared in her hands as the inner senshi arrived.  
"Why is it you keep coming back? Don't you know you're useless? I'm not here for your powers, only the strongest. That would be the Outers. Once we get their powers, we'll destroy you and take over your puny solar system!" Aya laughed.  
"Not if I can help it!" Sailormoon yelled.  
"Oh? What can you do about it? Your powers are no match to mine! If I wanted, I could kill you all with one blow!" Aya screamed.  
"Not if we can help it!" Uranus yelled. Aya turned around.  
"Well, you took long enough. Let's go!" Aya said taking a fighting stance.  
"You're on!" Uranus yelled. The two went at it for a while until Aya finally struck Uranus' shoulder.  
"Itai! You'll pay for that!" Uranus charging towards Aya. Uranus let out a huge cry, "WORLD SHAKING!" The ball hurdled towards Aya as a green and purple ball added to the yellow one.  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
"DEAD SCREAM!" The three balls of energy hit Aya with a force so great, she fell to her knees. She never looked up, but disappeared into thin air.  
"The enemies keep getting stronger and stronger." Saturn said.  
"Hai. If we don't do something, fate will take its course." Pluto said looking at Uranus and Neptune. Mercury looked at the outers and turned away. She couldn't face them.  
"What do you mean 'Fate will take its course' Pluto?" Sailormoon looked at them through teary eyes, "That they'll kill you for your powers and kill us to take over the world?"  
"It's none of your business…We can defend ourselves." Neptune said. She couldn't stand to see their princess crying once again, "Dijoubu Uranus?" Neptune asked concerned.  
"Hai, just a scratch." Uranus said trying to get up, "Itai! Ok, maybe it's more than a scratch."  
"Let's get you home." Neptune said, helping Uranus to her feet.

"Hmmm. For someone who looks so good, you're doing so hot." Nevlin commented as the battered Aya entered the corridor.  
"Damare." She scowled.  
"Owww. That one hurt Aya." He said sarcastically.  
"At least I'm doing some work around here...unlike some lazy good for nothing people I know."  
"Always insults...I'm never so harsh with you."  
"You're inferior to me."  
"You should not be so rude to those who are your seniors."  
"You maybe older... but you're still an incompetent little boy!"  
"Stop hiding you're true feelings."  
"What are you talking about."  
She looked at him with a strange expression. He neared her. He put his hands on her shoulders and bent down to look her in the eye.  
"I have strong feelings for you. Ever since I first saw you at the training camp, I was attracted to you."  
"Ahh... you were attracted to my beauty...like most men…"  
"At first...but I really do feel something for you."  
"Is that so."  
"Now you can't honestly tell me you don't feel the same." She thought about that for a moment. Then got a devious look in her eyes.  
"You're right..."  
"I-I am?"  
"I could say I have feelings for you..."  
She got closer to him and grasped his chin, bringing it to her face. She closed her eyes and brought her lips closer to his. He was beginning to get nervous. Then decided to give in to pleasure and closed his eyes. He could feel her breath against his skin. He felt the presence of her lips close to his barley-parted lips. He then felt her lips barely brush his, never forming a kiss. Then he felt her draw away and push him down. He landed on his butt hard on the cold stone floor.  
"But if did I'd be lying!" She said mockingly as he sat on the floor, "Baka!" She left, laughing hysterically. Although Nevlin didn't see what was so funny. 

Michiru wrapped Haruka's shoulder and gently helped her lay down.  
"I don't need to lay down Michiru, I'm fine, really."  
"No you're not. Lay down, we'll figure out what to do next about the enemy." Michiru said. Haruka didn't want to, but she laid down anyways. Aya was walking back to her room when Carla stopped her.  
"You'd better get going, if you want to stay alive Aya."  
"Hai. I'm going right now!" Aya said as he teleported to a shopping center nearby. Earlier, Aya had found Carriage's diary. That's when Aya found out something very important.  
"That baka." Aya smiled. She grinned again just thinking about it. Aya stood atop a building and watched as people walked in and out of the shops. She was waiting for someone, but whom?


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes:** I finally got this part typed!! WOO HOO!!! I know a lot of you have been waiting patiently (well, maybe even cursing at me) for me to finish this part...HERE IT IS!!!! ^_^....anyway..I'm trying to finish this story up before it becomes a novel! ^_^()...I'm working on the 12th part now...hopefully I'll finish it soon....please bear with me cause I work, and am a very busy now...standard disclaimers apply...The SM characters do not belong to me, but Carla,and Kiwikiwa (plus the attacks) do...Aya, Carriage, and Nevlin (plus some of their attacks) belong to my best friend Michiru-chan. And now enough of my talking, ON WITH THE STORY! Enjoy!

  
Ja ne!  
~Haruka  
  
  
Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Ami, and Minako all walked down to the Crown. They were going to visit their friend who worked there and of course, to eat some ice cream. The four outers decided to go for some tea and had already been sitting down for a few minutes.  
"Ahh…here they come now." Aya smiled. As Usagi and the gang walked up, a nice woman greeted them at the door.  
"Konnichiwa! How may I help you? Would you like a booth inside or out? How about a special booth?" The woman said. But before anyone could say anything, Usagi blurted out, "We'll take the special booth!"  
"I'm glad you chose that, follow me." The woman led the girls up some stairs. Haruka saw them and knew something was up. She got up and followed while the others looked at her in confusion.  
"Finally, I've seen you in your civilian forms! Now I've got you!" The woman said throwing off her disguise. The girls gasped, it was Aya.  
"Wait right there! You want us, not them!" Haruka yelled as Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru stood behind her.  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!"  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"  
"PLUTO PLANET POWER!"  
"SATURN PLANET POWER!"  
"MAKE UP!"  
Aya gasped. Carriage had only found out the inner's identities, but now she knew them all. This was great! Now she could kill them easily. While Aya was thinking, Saturn made a move.  
"DEATH RIBBON EVOLUTION!" The attack hit Aya with great force. She was losing her ground already.  
"You'll pay for that!" Aya growled.  
"Not this time." Neptune said. Arrows of light started flying towards the outers.  
"I'll get you, if it's the last thing I do!" Aya screamed as she shot more arrows at the senshi. A bright light flashed in the sky. The light blinded everyone, including Aya.  
"Aya, report to my office! A.S.A.P!"  
"General? Hai!" Aya said. She turned to the outers and glared, "I'll be back to finish you!" Aya said as she disappeared into the portal. Usagi ran up to the outers.  
"Do mo arigatou. You saved us again." Usagi said thankfully.  
"Like we said before, it's our duty." Neptune said turning around and detransforming with Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru in tow.   
"You needed to see me General?" Aya reported right on schedule.  
"That is correct." Carla said.  
"Aya, you have failed numerous times." An ominous voice came out of nowhere.  
"M-Mistress Kiwikiwa?" Aya said, startled.  
"Minumo Aya. Descendent from warrior blood. You have not lived up to your name." Kiwikiwa replied coldly.  
"What are you saying?"  
"We have no use for failures…and traitors at that!"  
"Failure…traitor." Aya's voice was barely above a whisper.  
"You have not completed your mission."  
"I know mistress, I-"  
"You did not dispose of the sailor senshi as you vowed!"  
"Mistress I-"  
"The death of Carriage was no accident! It was murder!"  
Aya gasped in disbelief. Had they found out what she had done? She made sure no one knew. So how did they find out? How? Aya gritted her teeth in anticipation for her punishment. "And you committed this murder...did you not?" The General butted in.  
"I-"  
"Yes or no?!"  
Quietly, "Hai."  
"What was that?" Kiwikiwa asked.  
"I said Hai! I murdered Carriage!"  
Aya gasped at her words, but most of all her tone. She had never raised her voice to the Mistress before. To General Carla and Nevlin, certainly. But never the Mistress.  
"You went against orders. My orders...the General's orders! And this was not the only time. Aya, a good warrior is obedient, patient, does as they are told. You were never a warrior...and never will be...I won't give you the chance!"  
"Mistress please! I didn't-"  
"Didn't what? Didn't mean to kill her? Didn't want to? Of course you did?! She was getting in the way. The way of your glory. Ruining your plans. You wanted her out of the way. You never liked her and never treated her like you did. Evil can only go so far. If she were to die it would be by the enemy, not a companion! Disobedience will not be tolerated here! Do you understand?!"  
"Hai Mistress."  
"And your punishment will be the same... death...a planned murder."  
They were going to kill her. Aya started panicking inside but stayed calm on the outside. They couldn't do this to her. She wouldn't let them.  
"Sayonara."   
Kiwikiwa raised her hands to the sky. Dark clouds swirled above her. Dark thunder clapped loudly as lightning struck the ground around her. Then the lightning collected into to her out stretched hands, to form her staff. Kiwikiwa lowered her arms, staff in hand, then charged at Aya. In a panic Aya used her defensive attack.  
"Solar Flare!"  
A flash of white light blinded Kiwikiwa monetarily, giving Aya enough time to call upon her weapon. She reached out in front of herself, hands slightly curled, griping the air. Her left hand facing up, her right facing down.  
"White Flash Lance!"  
A brilliant flash of white light protruded from her palms and formed a glowing line. The light soon materialized into the lance. The legendary White Flash Lance. Used by her ancestors long before her. Sealed in the depths of her soul, only to be called upon when things got bad. Kiwikiwa had now regained her sight, and was beginning to attack again. She let out a scream and charged at Aya once more. She raised her staff over her head and brought it down at Aya, only to have Aya block the attack with her lance.  
"I know your strength. Hand to hand combat. One mere quality a warrior contains. The only one you do."  
"Then why do you bring out my strength if you want me dead?!"  
"I anticipated this."  
Just then Aya felt two strong arms wrap around her from behind. Holding her tight. She tried to free her self, but to no avail. The grip was too strong. Then she felt cold steel against her skin, then a sharp pain in her gut. A hand pulled away, with a blade in it. Then the hand struck again, this time pointing the blade to her chest. She screamed as she felt the cold metal stab through her skin once more. The hand pulled the blade away and released her from its grip. She fell to her knees gripping her wounds in pain. She lifted her right hand from her chest. It was covered in blood. She looked down at her once pure white uniform, now stained with newly exposed blood. But those hands...she knew those hands.  
"Nevlin-kun?" She said weakly as she looked up in her killer's direction. It was Nevlin.  
"Gommen Nasai...Aya." Was all he could say.  
"Now you know what it's like to be murdered by a companion. This is your punishment...your fate." Kiwikiwa said coldly.  
"We will leave you." Carla said as she and Kiwikiwa disappeared into the warp.  
Aya looked up at Nevlin once more. He stared at her with cold eyes. Unforgiving eyes. Sad eyes. Was he sad...for her? No one had ever been sad for her before. She never shared that sort of closeness with anyone. Aya was fading. She collapsed onto the ground...or least was about to. Nevlin caught before she made contact with the cold pavement.  
"Nevlin?"  
"Aya...I didn't want to...they forced me..."  
"Obedient bastard...you always did follow orders..." She choked on the words. Death was coming she could feel it.  
"Always have to make fun..."  
"I'm sorry Nevlin...I never meant it..."  
"..."  
"I never hated you...I'm sor-" With that her eyes closed, and she breathed no more.   
Nevlin laid her on the ground. He started her body as it disintegrated into dust, only leaving behind a bloody uniform. He sat in silence for a moment. Staring at the pile of clothing.  
"Come Nevlin. We have work to do..."The Generals voice said as a warp appeared behind him.  
He turned around to face the warp, "Coming." Then her turned his head to the pile of bloody rags once more and whispered, "Good bye...my love."  



	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Notes:** Well, here it is!! The next chapter in my fic...I'm sorry that this one is a little long...I couldn't find a good place to end it...Thanx to Brendan-kun for some suggestions! If you'd like to have this fic for your computer or your webpage, e-mail me at [Jupiter123@excite.com][1] and I'll send you them in a zip. I'm thinking of writing some poems or short stories...e-mail me with comments or you can find me on AIM at HarukaChan01...my IRC name is Tenou01...and my ICQ# is 58839961...Thanx for reading!

  
  
Nevlin was sad for he had lost a great friend; the women he loved. He felt bad for what he did. He was so obedient. Aya was right. He was an obedient bastard. How he wished he wasn't so cowardly when it came to taking orders. Nevlin walked to the window in his room. It overlooked the training field where he used to watch Aya practice.  
"I can't let this go on. There's something I have to do." Nevlin said, thinking of what to do.  
"Nevlin!" Carla called.  
"Hai. General!" Nevlin responded.  
"It's time to do your job!"  
"Hai! On my way." Well, he would have to figure something out later. It was time to do his job, and pretend he was not up to something. Nevlin teleported to a lake in a quiet part of the park. He loved water. The pond was outlined with blue lilies. He stood on the water.   
*Ok, now to connect with one of their minds. * He had no trouble connecting to one of the outer's minds. She had something in common with Nevlin. Water. They were related through water.  
*Well, I see you have something in common with me. You won't for long. I'm someplace where blue lilies grow and your deity flows. * Nevlin smiled and knew it wouldn't be long before they showed up.  
  
Michiru jumped as something startled her.  
"Nani onai? Dijoubu?" Haruka asked concerned.  
"There was a voice in my head. He said that I had something in common with him, but not for long. He would wait where blue lilies grow and my deity flows."  
"Well, your deity is water, so it has to be a lake or a pond, but where's a body of water with blue lilies?" Setsuna asked.  
"The park has a pond with blue lilies around it. Chibiusa and I go there for our picnics on Saturday." Hotaru said.  
"Good! Let's go!" Haruka said. The four transformed and headed off towards the park. Nevlin was standing on the water when the four outers walked up to the lake.  
"Ah, great to see you could find me. Ready to have some fun?" Nevlin said as he unleashed his attack, "Water Blast!"  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!" Neptune called out. The two attacks hit in the middle and dissipated each other.  
"Ah, I see your attack is like mine, water and water don't work!" Nevlin laughed. A voice came from behind Nevlin.  
"Well, how about this? SPARKLING WIDE PRESSURE!" A lightning bolt struck Nevlin in the back. He shuddered slightly from the impact, but his twitching soon subsided as it was not strong enough to cause any real damage.  
"Good try, but you'll have to o better than that!" Nevlin said. Jupiter stepped out from behind a tree, "Nani? Where's the rest of your gang?"  
"They don't need to be involved. This is between the strongest senshi." Jupiter said.  
"Then why are you here? These four are the one's we want." Nevlin said while manipulating Jupiter's mind, "Now. Kill them!" Nevlin said as he disappeared into a portal, and Jupiter turned to face the outers.  
"Prepare to die!" Jupiter yelled, "OAK EVOLUTION!" The outers jumped and escaped the attack but were confused as to what to do.  
"We just can't hit her." Pluto said.  
"Well, we can't just sit here!" Uranus yelled, "WORLD SHAKING!" The attack hit Jupiter full force and knocked her out. Uranus picked up Jupiter and they walked to a safe place where no one would see them. Jupiter was detransforming, and fast. The four detransformed and took her back to Haruka and Michiru's house. When they got home, Haruka took Makoto up to their room. Michiru didn't mind that because Makoto needed it more now then they did.  
"Be careful Haruka." Michiru said as Haruka placed Makoto down on the bed.  
"Dijoubu, I won't hurt her." Haruka smiled as she placed Makoto down, "I know what I'm doing." Michiru just covered her up and Setsuna said she'd stay with her. Michiru took Hotaru to bed since it was getting late, while Haruka stayed with Setsuna.  
"Did you have to hit so hard?"  
"Well, what did you expect me to do? Just stand there? She may be an inner, but she is strong. If she would've attacked, who knows what could've happened."  
"She's right Setsuna." Michiru said from the doorway, "Don't underestimate Makoto."  
"I don't but we could've killed her." Setsuna said.  
"Onegai, stop arguing." Makoto said opening her eyes, "What happened?"  
"You were controlled by Nevlin and we had to attack you so you didn't hurt someone." Haruka said. Makoto looked up at Haruka, pain in her eyes.  
"I…tried t…to…kill you?" Tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Makoto, It's not your fault! Nevlin was controlling your mind. You couldn't control yourself." Michiru consoled.  
"That doesn't justify what I did. I could've killed you guys!" Makoto said crying tremendously now. Makoto had been sitting up and now collapsed into Haruka's arms. All Haruka could do was hold her and try to calm her down.  
  
The four inners and the two cats were at Rei's temple, when they noticed Makoto was gone.  
"Hey guys, where's Mako-chan?" Usagi said.  
"Yea, where is she?" Minako questioned looking around. At that time, the girls' communicators beeped.  
"Mako-chan?" Usagi asked.  
"Iie." A voice said on the communicator. It was Michiru.  
"Michiru-san?" Ami asked.  
"Hai, Makoto is here with us." She said in an expressionless voice.  
"Is she alright Michiru-san?" Ami asked concerned.  
"For now. She's safe. Don't come looking for her." Michiru said as she shut the communicator, "They know she's with us."  
"Ok. She's staying with us for a while." Haruka said. Michiru nodded her head in agreement. Makoto had fallen asleep.  
  
Everyone had fallen asleep due to a long, tiring day. It was a flash of light in the sky that woke Hotaru up.  
"Nani?" Hotaru wondered. She put on a light robe and went to investigate the strange light. She walked down the street and went into the park. As she got closer to the lake where they had fought Nevlin earlier, she saw something, rather someone floating in the water. Hotaru rushed to the lake and found a beautiful young girl with an almost iridescent color hair and no clothes. Hotaru pulled the girl out of the water and put her robe on her. She somehow found the strength in her frail body to lift the girl on her back and took her home. She took the girl to her room and put the blankets over the girl's shivering body. Hotaru used her healing powers and restored life into the strange girl. She looked to be a little younger than Haruka and Michiru, but older than her and the inners. Hotaru just stared at the girl who was peacefully sleeping. She had this aura about her, like she was important. Hotaru stayed in the chair next to the mysterious girl and eventually fell asleep. The sun rose and rays of light shown through the curtains, lighting up the girl's face. She moved slightly and wrinkled her face like she was in pain. Haruka and Michiru were sleeping peacefully, when a loud scream startled them. They ran to Hotaru's room, where the scream came from.  
"Hotaru!?" Michiru yelled panicked.  
The girl was against the wall, holding the covers to her chin, trying to figure out whose these people were.  
"Hotaru-hime? Who's that?" Haruka asked confused.  
"Haruka-papa, I saw a flash of light last night and went to see what it was. I found her floating in the pond and brought her home and healed her. She has the aura of someone, important." Hotaru explained. Setsuna stared at the mysterious girl. She was right; she did feel important, but how? Hotaru went up to the frightened girl.  
"Konnichiwa, watashi wa Hotaru. What's your name?"  
"P-Prism. Where am I?"  
"You're in Tokyo." Michiru said. Prism looked at her, "Gommen, my name is Michiru, and this blonde here" points to Haruka "Is Haruka." Prism stared at them, then turned to Setsuna.  
"You're…you're…her!" Prism said eyes widening. She couldn't remember anything except her name and Setsuna's face. Setsuna just stared at Prism.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Setsuna said.  
"Where's your outfit, staff and keys?" Prism asked confused. This struck Setsuna hard.  
*How'd she know my true identity?* Michiru and Haruka looked at her.  
*How does she know you're Pluto?*  
*I don't know Michiru, I've never seen her before.*  
*Then how does she know YOU!*  
*I SAID I DON'T KNOW HARUKA!*  
Prism looked at Setsuna and the others. She knew they were communicating telepathically. She knew Pluto could do that.  
"Hey! I know you're talking about me!" Prism glared at Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna.  
"Nani?" Haruka said.  
"We need to have a talk." Setsuna said. The five women went into the living room. Since they were up, Michiru thought she might as well make tea.  
"Prism, would you like some tea?" Michiru asked politely.  
"Hai. Arigatou." Prism said.  
Michiru smiled. She made the tea and came into the living room.  
"Now, we have to talk." Setsuna said in her usual tone.  
"Hai, where are you from?" Haruka asked first.  
"I-I don't know. All I know is my name and her." Prism said pointing at Setsuna, "The only reason I'm confused is why you aren't wearing your outfit…um…hmm…I've forgotten your name…P…Pl…PLUTO!" Prism said triumphantly. This shocked the outers even more.  
"I'm terribly sorry…I don't know what you're talking about." Setsuna said.  
"Don't play coy with me, I've seen evidence today to prove otherwise."  
"Nani?" Haruka said.  
"Simple, I was healed…"  
"Um…that was me…" Hotaru said.  
"Oh, well, you three were talking telepathically and Pluto could do that, and you look exactly like her."  
"How would you know this?" Michiru asked.  
"I don't know. I barely remember what I do, but it's slowly coming back to me. I know, I lived in a place called…" Prism closed her eyes and strained, "Crystal Tokyo, I think."  
Michiru, Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru's jaws dropped.  
"Crystal…"  
"Tokyo?" Michiru said and Haruka finished. "Hai…why, do you guys know of it? I know there are others like Pluto also. They all protect the royal family." Prism said.  
Makoto walked downstairs where she heard talking. She could barely see due to the heaviness of her eyelids, "And I think Jupiter is the strongest out of the inners." Prism continued…Makoto was wide awake, and staring. She looked towards Haruka.  
"She knows about Pluto…" Haruka said sending eye signals about 'that's all though.'  
"Do you know Pluto?" Prism asked.  
"We might as well…" Setsuna started.  
"Show her…" Makoto finished. Everyone looked at Makoto. She was the first one to transform.  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!"  
"URANUS PLANET POWER!"  
"NEPTUNE PLANET POWER!"  
SATURN PLANET POWER!"  
PLUTO PLANET POWER!"  
"MAKE UP!"  
Prism looked at them in awe. She couldn't believe it! They were the ones she remembered.  
"OH MY GOD!" Prism yelled, "I FORGOT ABOUT THE PRINCESS!"  
Everyone looked at her concerned. "She sent me to Pluto to send me back in time to help you guys defeat Kiwikiwa, because if you don't, the Crystal Tokyo of the current future will…" She trailed off, "Be totally different…" She said on the verge of tears. "You see, Neo-Queen Serenity was imprisoned long ago, and she made me, to help save Crystal Tokyo by coming to the past to help you."  
"So, Crystal Tokyo's…"  
"Under Kiwikiwa's rule." Prism started glowing a bluish-aqua color. Then a crystal formed in her hands. It was exactly like the Imperial Silver Crystal, except it was aqua in color.  
"The queen had the power to make another crystal." Pluto said.  
"She must really need help Neptune said. Prism held the crystal in the air and closed her eyes. She whispered,   
"Prism Power, Make up." She was enveloped in an aqua light and soon stood in a fuku like theirs, but the colors were switched. She stood in her fuku and looked around, "Hold onto me, we're needed." Prism said. They all touched her and she whispered, "warp." They were gone.  
  
Nevlin stood in an open field in the park.  
"Soon." He said. He knew what he could do to end this suffering. He was waiting for his plan to fall in place, "She'll come and save me." Nevlin thought. He knew she'd save him, but didn't know when she'd come. As he finished his thoughts, the outers, Prism and Jupiter appeared. Prism and Nevlin's eyes locked.  
*It's her!* Nevlin thought.  
*Oh My God!* Prism thought.  
Nevlin touched the ground and carefully walked towards Prism.  
"So, we finally meet."  
"Hai. Let's get this over with." Prism said. "Healing Activation."  
A faint white/blue light enveloped Nevlin. As he came out of the light, his armor had changed. It was many shades of blue lighter. He was finally healed. Now to help in the distruction of Kiwikiwa. Nevlin knew they weren't watching at the moment, so he disquised himself and went back to Haruka and Michiru's apartment.  
  


   [1]: mailto:Jupiter123@excite.com



	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes:** Well, here's the next part to Becoming an Outer Senshi....The full chapter is posted here...Hope you guys are happy now...-_-...I'll be taking a break from writing for a little while, until next semester probably...I have too much work, books to read, papers to write etc...so, please don't ask about part 14...you'll just get an angry reply asking why you didn't read these notes...enjoy!   
  
Back in Haruka and Michiru's apartment. The outers, Prism, Makoto, and Nevlin sat in the living room. They were discussing how they were going to get rid of Kiwikiwa.  
"What made you decide to go against Kiwikiwa Nevlin-kun?" Hotaru asked.  
"It's a long story." Nevlin said starting to get depressed.  
"We have all day." Haruka said coldly.  
Nevlin shot her a glance and bowed his head again. "It all started when I first started training…" Nevlin said going into a flashback.  
*****************************FLASHBACK*********************************  
Nevlin was nervous about his first day of training. He was good in fighting; just he knew others were better. His parents had signed him up to serve under General Carla. He had signed in and was told to join the ranks in the field. They were just starting basics. That's when he met Aya. She was your typical hot headed, big-mouthed girl, that you find everywhere. But he felt something different. He felt a connection with her. She looked his way and gave him a rude look. He turned away and continued his basics. Next thing he knew, it was lunchtime. He was glad basics were over. He got his lunch and sat down alone at a table. He looked over to the table across the isle, and saw Aya bragging she could beat our instructor to the group that had gathered around her. He knew he probably wouldn't have a chance, but he still loved her.  
  
His flashback became a little more recent. He had overheard Aya having a conversation with one of her friends.  
"Hey Aya, you seen the new guy in basics?"  
"Hai! He's wai kawaii!!!!" Aya pooled.  
This made Nevlin's heart break. He went to his quarters and sat in his window over looking the training fields. He was skipping basics and decided he wanted to watch Aya practice. He liked her a lot, and she knew it. Nevlin's flashback became very recent. He was outside Aya's room. She was crying. This broke Nevlin's heart. How he wished he could comfort her, but he knew she'd push him away. He opened his mind and found a way into hers. He knew this was forbidden, and the punishment was death. He took the risk. He saw what she had done. Nevlin couldn't believe she would do something like this. Either way, he still loved her, even if she killed their companion. Nevlin blocked what he found out, out of his memory. The next thing he knew, Carla called him to her office.  
"Nevlin, I need you to do something for me." Carla asked nicely.  
"Hai, General." Nevlin said obediently.  
"We need you to kill Aya."  
Time stopped, and Nevlin's eyes grew wide. He couldn't believe what he was just asked to do. He loved her…How could he kill her? Before he thought about his answer, his mouth responded, "Hai, General." His hands slapped over his mouth. Did he just say that? Oh My God! What have I done? The fateful day came too quickly. He was hidden and stabbed her from behind. Before Aya died, she confessed her true feelings to him and called him an "Obedient Bastard." Those two words were what changed him.  
*****************************END FLASHBACK*********************************  
"Those two words changed me. They killed my beloved and I can't forgive them." Nevlin explained, silent tears sliding down his face. Hotaru climbed up into Nevlin's lap and placed her hands on his face so he looked into her eyes.  
"We'll help you avenge her death, Daijoubu." She said and kissed his cheek. Nevlin looked at the rest of the group and noticed the all had tears in their eyes. Haruka was holding Michiru close to her. They all nodded to show their support.  
"Arigatou minna…" Nevlin said.  
  
Carla was in her office wondering why Nevlin hadn't come back yet.  
"Where is he?" Carla said angrily.  
"He's been gone too long Carla."  
"Hai, Mistress, I'm going to look for him." Carla said as she stood and left.  
"I have a feeling he's no longer with us." Kiwikiwa said to no one.  
Carla teleported to where the fight had been held. He wasn't there. This was starting to make her mad.  
"They must've captured him." She said to herself. Just as she turned to leave, she saw Nevlin.  
"Where the hell have you been?"  
"I was pretending to be on their side to get information." Nevlin said, a grin on his face.  
"Oh really…. Well, let's go." Carla said.  
"Hai, General." Nevlin said stepping into the portal behind her. Once they got to the castle, Nevlin went to his quaters. Luckily Carla, nor Kiwikiwa were telepaths. He could devise his plan without being caught.  
*Hmm...what can I do that'll destroy Carla, but look like I didn't do it? If I'm not seen, I can minipulate her mind to think she's fighting in training when actually she'll be fighting the senshi and I. Together we can destroy her.* Nevlin thought to himself. He smiled and walked quietly to Carla's office. He saw the door was open just a crack, and peered in to see if she was looking. He was lucky, she was busy reading something. He waved his hands and chanted a few words in his head. Carla then got up and walked out of her office, through a portal. Nevlin quickly followed. He then sent a message to the outers, and Prism to meet him there. His plan had begun to work, now he needed to succeed. He was suprised to see the Outers and Prism there so early, he ran to join them.  
"Ready to practice?" Carla said.  
"Hai!" Nevlin yelled. He motioned to the Outers to follow his lead. Carla threw the first blast. She shot her purple flames. Everyone jumped out of the way and Uranus pulled out her Space Sword.  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" She met Carla's sword making a loud clang. Uranus glared into her eyes and started to do hand to hand combat. Carla was good, but Uranus was better. Uranus finally got a clean swipe and chopped off Carla's pigtails, and sliced her neck. Carla continued to fight. Neptune suddenly let out her attack.  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
Uranus jumped out of the way just in time as Carla was hit with the blast. She stunbled on her feet, but wasn't hurt severely. The fighting continued for a while, Carla getting tired after a while. Finally, right as a portal opened above all of thier heads, everyone combined their powers.  
"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"  
"DEEP SUBMERGE!"  
"DEAD SCREAM!"  
"DEATH RIBBON EVOLUTION!"  
"WATER BLAST!"  
"Healing Activation."  
"OAK EVOLUTION!"  
The seven attack combined together into one huge healing ball. The ball hit Carla head on. She screamed as she finally realized what was going on. She fell to the ground and turned into dust. A dark cloud rising from the pile. The seven just stared at where Carla used to be.  
"Well now all we have left is..."  
"Don't think you've won so easily Nevlin. You won't defeat me." Kiwikiwa said from her portal. Everyone just stared at her as she disappeared.  
  
Kiwikiwa sat in her throne room. She was thinking of a plan to destroy the senshi, and Nevlin. They were getting in the way of her plan.  
"How will I defeat them" They've got Nevlin. I have no one capable of fighting them." Kiwikiwa thought.She also wondered about the mysterious senshi with the others, *Who is she and why didn't I know about her before?* Things were starting to frustrate Kiwikiwa. She stood up from her throne and turned to her mirror. She looked at the reflection. She could do one thing. But it would be difficult.  
"That'll be my last resort." She said aloud. Kiwikiwa turned and disappeared from the throne room.  
  
"What are we going to do!?" Haruka growled. Michiru placed a comforting hand on Haruka's, and she leaned back against the couch.  
"Well, we'll have to fight Kiwikiwa ourselves. There's no other choice." Setsuna said.  
"But how?" Hotaru asked.  
Makoto looked up also, "Hai, how?"  
"I don't know, but we have to do something, and fast!" Nevlin said.  
"Well, there is one thing..." Prism said.  
Everyone turned to stare at her. Her eyes looking towards the ground.  
"Nani?" Michiru asked, suddenly feeling she knew the response already.  
"I could use the Crystal." Prism said. Everyone jumped at the response.  
"No way! You can't!" Haruka yelled.  
"That's suicide!" Makoto fummed.  
"But I'd be saving the world wouldn't I?" Prism said her eyes brimming with tears. She suddenly looked like Neo-Queen Serenity. Her hair changed, she matured, and she took the form and clothing of Neo-Queen Serenity. Everyone bowed down to her, even Nevlin.  
"Daijoubu minna. I'm here only in spirit, since I can't be in two places at once. This is my spirit using Prism's body to project my image." Serenity said.  
"You're still our prin- Queen, your highness." Haruka said, suddeny tranforming to Uranus, the princess Uranus, now Queen.  
"Ah, Uranus, you haven't changed, still loyal as ever. But you must allow Prism to do this. If she doesn't then..." The queen got a sad expression, "If you don't, the future will be no more." Serenity said, tears slipping down her face. Everyone looked up at her. She looked at each of them in turn, "I'm afraid it's so. Daijoubu yo, she'll be reborn again as a true senhi this time." Serenity said disappearing. The Queens all reached a hand out to the fading image of the future Queen. Prism looked up with the look in her eyes that said she knew she had to do this. Everyone had tears of sadness in their eyes.  
"Daijoubu minna, I'll be back." Prism said. Michiru smiled along with Makoto, Hotaru and even Setsuna, "Daijoubu, I would never leave such good friends." she smiled, "Now, let's figure out a plan to destroy Kiwikiwa!" Prism yelled. The room broke out into laughter and everyone went to discussing their plan.  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes:** well, I've finally finished chapter 14....I hope everyone's happy...please quit bugging me about the story...I'm very busy cause of up coming events and such....I plan on having one more chapter just to tie up lose ends and make things end....please enjoy chapter 14....  
~Miko-chan (aka Haruka, Ruka, Ruka-chan, Mikomi, etc.)  
  

    
    
    Makoto walked down the street towards the Hikawa shrine. She knew that the girls were
    having a sleepover with Rei and she needed to convince them to go along with the Outers plans.
    The inners would be pieces of the game to fool Kiwikiwa without them knowing it. Makoto was
    now a part of the Outers. They adopted her as an outer because she matured through the
    events that had been taking place. As she walked down the street, she was thinking back
    through the day's events.
    
    Makoto sniffed and looked up. She found herself in front of the shrine. Her plan, to be there
    when Kiwikiwa attacked again. She walked up the steps and knocks on the door.
    **On Saturn**
    "Grr…those pesky outer senshi and friends are getting on my last nerve!" Kiwikiwa yelled to no
    one in particular. She was planning her next move. She was going to attack and soon, but she
    had to figure out how to kill the damn senshi.
    "With Prism working on their side along with Nevlin, it'll be tough" Kiwikiwa thought aloud,
    "time to move though." She said, teleporting to Earth.
    ::KNOCK KNOCK::
    All of the girls turned around towards the door and looked puzzled.
    "Now who could that be?" Rei asked.
    "I don't know, go open it and find out." Ami said.
    Usagi and Minako just watched as Rei opened the door. Four mouths dropped open in shock.
    "MAKO-CHAN!" Usagi screamed, throwing herself onto the tall brunette.
    "Konbanwa Usagi-chan." Makoto said, forcing a smile.
    Everyone came up to her and gave her a hug.
    "Where have you been?" Rei asked, concern showing in her eyes.
    "Around…" Makoto replied.
    "Well, no matter" Ami said. "you're back and that's all that matters."
    "The outers didn't do anything to you did they?" Minako asked.
    Silence filled the room. Makoto looked to the floor.
    "No, they didn't. The helped me out a little."
    "Oh. Alright." Usagi said.
    Makoto looked at Usagi. Memories of earlier flashed before her eyes. Neo-Queen Serenity
    and Prism. They looked so alike. Tears started welling up in Makoto's eyes. She turned
    her head to the side to avoid everyone's glances. Ami put a hand on Makoto's shoulder.
    "It's ok, you don't have to explain anything. We'll be here for you though."
    Makoto glanced at Ami. She's so quiet, yet when you least expect it, she tells the truth,
    like she can read your mind. It scares Makoto, yet comforts her at the same time.
    "Arigatou, Ami." She said wiping her eyes.
    Prism glanced out the window. She had been looking out it for most of the evening.
    Nevlin stood in the corner, watching her. He knew what she was thinking, without having
    to read her mind. He walked up to her and gave her a warm hug.
    "Don't think about it. You'll just stress yourself and worry everyone else." Nevlin said
    holding her closer. She leaned back against him and sighed.
    "I can't *STOP* thinking about it. I know I'll be reborn, but I don't want to leave you
    guys." She closed her eyes and her breathing slowed.
    "Try and rest Prism. We've had a long day." Nevlin said, sitting in the window and
    letting her rest in his arms.
    Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna stood in the doorway to the living room. They were watching
    the pair fall asleep in the window. Michiru snuggled up to Haruka.
    "Nevlin's right" Setsuna said, "It has been a long day. Let's leave them and get
    ourselves to bed."
    Haruka and Michiru turned and went to their room. Setsuna watched Nevlin and Prism.
    She and turned. She knew the future would bring good times for those two.
    The sun shone brightly into the shrine. Makoto stood and walked outside. She
    sat down on the porch and breathed in deeply, closing her eyes, letting the sun warm
    her face. She didn't get much sleep last night. Her dreams were keeping her up. She
    sighed and looked into the city.
    "You know you can tell me anything Mako-chan."
    Makoto jumped and turned around. It was Usagi standing behind her. "Don't worry,
    everyone's still asleep." Usagi's face showed concern and an expression Makoto had
    never seen. She looked like her future self. Makoto felt tears sliding down her cheeks.
    "Usagi, I…" She couldn't finish it. She just couldn't say anything.
    "Shh…It's ok. I'm here for you." Usagi comforted her.
    "Promise you'll never leave us. No matter what." Makoto sobbed.
    "I'd never dream of leaving you. Why would I leave you!?"
    "It's just, everytime I get close to people they leave." Makoto said.
    "Who's left you?"
    "You're mother was the first, and now, now…Prism might have to also. Usagi I saw your
    future self last night, and Prism might have to use the crystal to destroy Kiwikiwa…"
    Makoto looked up in surprise. She had let things slip. Usagi just stared at her with
    mature loving eyes.
    "Don't worry Mako-chan, I won't tell anyone you're plans." Usagi comforted.
    "We need your guy's help. We need you to…"
    "I know Makoto. I'll get them to do it without revealing the plan."
    "How'd you know?"
    "You *DID* talk to me last night remember? I have ways of knowing what my future self
    is doing. After all, we are the same person."
    Makoto nodded. Usagi hugged her and stood up, "Now, shall we get breakfast?"
    Makoto chuckled; yep Usagi was definitely back, hungry as always.
    Kiwikiwa stood atop a building in the shopping center.
    *How to get them here* she thought to herself, *OF COURSE! MAKE TROUBLE! * She smiled
    wickedly and let a blast of energy hit the center of the street. Passerby's ran from
    the shops screaming. *Won't be long. * She smiled with an evil spark in her eyes. Haruka
    and Michiru were driving by when they saw Kiwikiwa attacking. They both nodded and
    transformed, flipping open their communicators and calling the others.
    "Mako, now is the time, you need to get them here fast! We need the distraction!"
    "Hai Uranus, I'm on the way." Makoto said closing her comm. She turned to the others,
    "Kiwikiwa's attacking in the shopping center! Let's go!" Makoto yelled. Everyone
    transformed and ran to the shopping center.
    The outers, Nevlin and Prism waited out of view of Kiwikiwa. The saw the inners
    arrive and start attacking.
    "AQUA RHAPSODY!"
    "LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"
    "OAK EVOLUTION!"
    Sure enough Kiwikiwa was distracted. Nevlin closed his eyes and started glowing blue.
    He was blocking the minds of the inners and the outers (himself and Prism included).
    This way Kiwikiwa would not sense their presence. As he was about to block Jupiter's
    mind, he came across one thought.
    *Goodbye Prism, I'll miss you*
    Nevlin relayed this thought to Prism, who in turn sent Jupiter a thought.
    *I will be back, don't worry, I wouldn't think of leaving you. *
    Jupiter smiled at this and fought harder. Nevlin finished his mind blocks and turned to
    Prism.
    "Aishiteru Prism." He kisses her and held her, eyes filling with tears. She was the first
    to find her way into his heart after Aya died. And he loved her dear, and didn't want to
    lose her.
    "Aishiteru Nevlin-kun." She turned to the others and smiled. They nodded to her. She then
    started her spell. She brought out her crystal and she started to glow aqua. She then
    walked towards Kiwikiwa. Once Kiwikiwa saw her it was too late. Prism opened her tear
    filled eyes and shouted, "HEALING ACTIVATION!!!"
    The entire shopping center was filled with the aqua light.
    "N-NANI!?" Kiwikiwa screamed. She started to fade and turn into nothing but black light.
    A huge explosion of aqua light flooded the city and all who were hurt were healed, all of
    the evil destroyed. When the light faded, nothing was left of Kiwikiwa and Prism. Nevlin
    fell to his knees and tears filled his eyes.
    "P-Prism…" He whispered but she didn't answer. The inners looked over and saw the outers
    standing there. Jupiter ran to Nevlin and embraced him, tears in her eyes also.
    "My dear senshi…" a voice came. All turned to Usagi. She was now Neo-Queen Serenity. All
    bowed, turning into their queen forms. Nevlin was left out, but he still bowed.
    "You have shown true courage, and as I promised, Prism would be reborn a true senshi.
    Nevlin, you will also be reborn into a true senshi knight. Your purpose, to serve as a
    protector to Sailor Prism, senshi of the Crystal Millennium, and to take her side as her
    King and rule together by Endymion and my side." Neo-Queen Serenity smiled glowing a pale
    silver. This light enveloped Nevlin and he was transformed into a knight with the symbol
    of a crystal on his forehead.
    "And to rule by your side" She continued, glowing aqua now, "Your Queen." Out of the light
    stepped a figure clad in a dress similar to Serenity's, just a pale aqua. A crystal shining
    on her forehead. The faint light diminished and there stood Prism. She opened her eyes and
    smiled, fresh tears forming. She opened her arms and Nevlin ran to her.
    "I told you." She hugged him tight, then turned to Jupiter. "I'd never leave such great
    friends." She hugged each queen and turned back to Serenity. "Arigatou, I'd be honored to
    rule by your side." She bowed to Serenity, then stood up and hugged her friend.
    "I must leave now, but we will meet again soon." Serenity smiled and returned to Usagi's
    form. Everyone else returned to their civilian forms and Nevlin and Prism held each other
    tight.
    


	15. Chapter 15

Becoming an Outer Senshi Chapter 15

**Author's Notes:** well, I've finally finished Becoming an Outer Senshi....I hope everyone's happy...please don't ask me to write a sequel, this is it...thank you for reading my story and enjoy!  
~Miko-chan (aka Haruka, Ruka, Ruka-chan, Mikomi, etc.)  
  

    
    
    Everyone gathered back at Haruka and Michiru's apartment. They all were sitting
    in the living room talking about the recent events. Nevlin and Prism were sitting close to each
    other, since they've found their new love for each other.
    "We've finally done it. Kiwikiwa is no more!" Rei exclaimed.
    "Hai, and I'm glad that is over. But let us not forget, we've made two new friends along the way
    who will be with us for eternity." Ami said.
    "I'm glad that I'm now a part of your team and a friend." Prism said.
    "Me too…" Nevlin added.
    "We're glad to have you." Michiru smiled.
    "I never knew there were two more people on our team. My mother never mentioned anything about
    it." Usagi said puzzled.
    "You weren't meant to know Princess. Things were meant to happen this way. I was also forbidden
    from telling you or helping you with that." Setsuna said.
    "But all of that is finally over, we're rid of the evil, and I'm a true senshi!" Prism smiled.
    Nevlin held her close. "It's also the first time I've been in love since Aya. I'm grateful for
    that." Nevlin said, making Prism blush.
    "And you'll be together for all eternity! Plus you'll rule next to Usagi and Mamoru. That
    will be cool!" Minako piped.
    "Yea, I'm glad you guys will rule next to Usako and I. Ne, Usako?"
    "Hai, it will be an enjoyable time." Usagi smiled.
    "Just tell me one thing Setsuna"
    "Hai, Makoto."
    "Just how 'soon' do we arrive in Crystal Tokyo?"
    "Well, I guess I can tell you this one time. That is, if Usagi will permit it."
    "Go ahead." Usagi smiled, "I'll let you this one time."
    "PLUTO PLANET POWER MAKE UP!"
    After she transformed, Pluto took her staff and opened a portal, "Follow me."
    Everyone followed Pluto through the portal.
    When they all entered, they had to shut their eyes due to the brightness of the light.
    When they opened their eyes, they were standing in their gown and tuxes, standing in front
    of the royal palace.
    "T-This is Crystal Tokyo?" Nevlin stuttered.
    "Hai, isn't it beautiful?" Prism glowed.
    "We're home." Uranus held Neptune closer.
    Everyone looked at one another and headed towards the palace.
    "Matte." Pluto said. Everyone looked at her, "You are home, new rulers of Crystal Tokyo, but you
    can not rightfully rule unless you have a king." Pluto smiled.
    Prism and Usagi looked at each other, and were surrounded in a glow. When the glow faded, they
    were in wedding dresses, their to-be kings in white tuxes.
    "It is true, this is the 'soon' that Neo-Queen Serenity was talking about, but only a king and
    queen may rule, not one or the other." Pluto Said.
    Pluto hit her staff on the ground and the tiers that lined the walkway flowed with water, and
    flowers were everywhere. A red carpet lead to the palace stairs. People from Crystal Tokyo
    lined the crystal waters on each side of the aisle. Mamoru and Nevlin were no at the stairs to
    the palace, waiting for their queens. Queen Serenity stood beside Mamoru. Prism looked at
    each other and they felt arms coming around them. The Inners surrounded Usagi and the
    Outers surrounded Prism. They walked down the aisle and stopped, bowing to Queen
    Serenity. The senshi bowed to the brides and stood behind them.
    "Mother…"Usagi said, tears in her eyes.
    "Hai, I wouldn't miss this day for the world."
    She smiled and turned to the two couples. The ceremony continued, all in attendance in awe of
    the beauty of it.
    "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Serenity said.
    The couples did just that.
    "Now that you are man and wife, you will now become King and Queen." Serenity turned towards
    her daughter and Mamoru, "With the power as previous ruler of the moon, and Silver Millennium,
    I now pronounce you Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion." Serenity placed the crown on her
    daughter's head, letting powers beyond belief flow through her and Endymion, transforming them
    into King and Queen. Neo-Queen Serenity then turned to Prism, "And with the powers given to
    me from the Silver Millennium, moon and through Crystal Tokyo, I pronounce you Neo-Queen
    Prism and King Nevlin." She placed a crown similar to hers on Prism's head, and her and Nevlin
    were transformed into matching outfits, except aqua in color. Serenity and Prism turned to one
    another and too each others hands, turning to face the crowds. They raised their hands to the
    crowds with their respective King's arms around their waists.
    "I now present you with your new Kings and Queens of Crystal Tokyo and the Crystal Millennium!"
    Queen Serenity proclaimed.
    The crowds cheered and the new rulers walked down the aisle to greet their people. Serenity
    pulled her daughter aside.
    "I must leave now, but I'll be here whenever you need me." She hugged her daughter, "Aishiteru."
    "Aishiteru, okaa-san." Neo-Queen Serenity hugged her mother back. Her mother faded and she
    turned back to the crowd. When she did, she found her earth parents. She also noticed everyone
    else had too, including Makoto and Mamoru. She ran to them hugging the, including her brother.
    "We never knew, you'd rule a kingdom some day." Her mother said.
    "Hai, I was a princess in my last life, and I'm regaining my position as ruler of Crystal Tokyo.
    I'll see you guys later, and I'll give you all of your memories back, and show you mine."
    Neo-Queen Serenity walked towards Endymion and turned back to her parents, "You all can
    live in the palace with us. Our way of showing our appreciation for your efforts." Neo-Queen
    Serenity smiled. She joined Endymion and met his parents. When they turned back to the
    palace, the King and Queen of Earth were standing there. Serenity and Endymion walked
    up to them and bowed. The King and Queen bowed in return. Serenity and Endymion got
    up and were hugged by them.
    "We're glad to see you home Endymion." The King said.
    "And we're glad to see you too Serenity." The Queen said.
    "Arigatou okaa-san, oto-san."
    "Arigatou your majesties." Serenity replied.
    "No need for that, you're family. Plus, you now rule the Earth, not us." Endymion's mother said.
    "We're happy to give Earth over to you to rule." Endymion's father said.
    "Arigatou." Serenity and Endymion said in unison.
    Prism, Nevlin, Serenity, and Endymion stood atop the balcony overlooking the crowds. The
    senshi stood behind them in their queen outfits.
    "Crystal Tokyo! We are proud to rule along with everyone. We hope to make everyone happy while
    we are in control." Serenity started, "We wish you all happiness in everything you do, and wish
    you good luck in starting your homes, families and businesses." Serenity finished turning to
    Prism."I would now like to present to you, the people of Crystal Tokyo, with your guardians
    and friends.They will fight along side the royal army in protecting the palace and Crystal
    Tokyo." Prism and Serenity stepped aside. The queens stepped forward, "I give you your
    inner planetary queens first. Mercury."With that Mercury was surrounded in a blue light,
    leaving her in her senshi outfit, "Venus."An orange/yellow light surrounded her, leaving her
    in her senshi outfit, "Mars." A red light surrounded her, leaving her in her senshi outfit, "And
    now, Serenity." She turned to Serenity."Now for the outer planetary senshi." She turned to
    the five. "They have been very close to me and I wanted to let them know that. Jupiter."
    A green light surrounded her, leaving her in her senshi outfit, Saturn." A purple light
    surrounded her and she was left in her senshi outfit with her glaive, "Uranus" she was
    surrounded in a golden yellow light, leaving her in her senshi outfit with her space sword,
    "Neptune." A teal light surrounded her, leaving her in her senshi outfit with her mirror,
    "And my dear Pluto." A dark green light surrounded her, leaving her in her senshi outfit
    with her time staff. "Unfortunately, Pluto must guard the time gate, so we will not see her
    often. And Saturn will fight alongside everyone else, but if the time comes, she will destroy
    herself and everything else. But that will be a last resort." Serenity smiled.
    Endymion turned to the crowd."But we must not forget! Moon and Prism!"
    Serenity and Prism were surrounded in light and left in their senshi outfits, "But they will not
    fight because they are needed to rule." Endymion and Nevlin smiled puling their now queens
    into their arms, "With that we leave you now to build your lives. Good luck and we wish
    you well!" With that, the royal majesties and their courts turned and entered the palace,
    to start their new lives, as rulers, lovers, families, and friends.
    ~*~Owari~*~


End file.
